Trials
by Gaarazlilmiss
Summary: The sequel to my story Ai? Hinata and Gaara meet again after some time! They face difficult challenges pertaining to their love for one another. Will they overcome them and finally obtain what they've wanted for over four years? Rated M for future content
1. prologue

**Trials**

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

'Zup everybody? Glad you decided to take a read out of the second part to my Fanfic. I was pleased that my VERY first fanfic ever, and I mean it, did so well. Of course I've written before, but I've never based my stories off of anyone else's creation. Glad you all liked it. Um…well, before I actually start the real story, I thought it would be good to do sort of a prologue thing. I think this'll clarify what's going on presently with our two main character's lives. Well here we go.

Hinata : Glad you all want to read this story! Hope it appeals to you like Ai? did!

Gaara : …not again…and this one's suppose to be longer?

Gaarazlilmiss : Oh yeah, forgot to say, this story will be longer, much longer than Ai? , so I hope that's cool with you all!

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Konoha was bustling like it usually was on hot days like this. Most of the ninja were out training this time of day. Ichiraku Ramen shop was full up with what was the rookie nine…now the elite nine, however. Every single one of them, even Sasuke, had become much more than just Genin. All of them were at least Chuunin, majority even higher. Naruto sat beside Sakura and Sasuke eating his ramen, splashing the hot soup everywhere, while Sakura tried her hardest to bond with Sasuke again after their long time apart. Sasuke, on the other hand, sipped on his ramen slowly, trying to ignore the noodles and soup flying everywhere from Naruto's messy eating.

Chouji sat in a seat beside Shikamaru eating two different types of ramen, taking a large bite out of each to switch between each flavor, while Shikamaru looked at him with his lazy, and what-a-pig expression. Ino stood, not bothering to eat any at all to keep up her figure, and glaring at Sakura, who was talking to a less than enthused Sasuke.

Shino stood back a little to avoid the flying noodles and had his arms crossed, not bothering to move a bit, while Kiba shared his with Akamaru, and Hinata watched with a smile on her face.

Kiba's legs had long since healed and so did his arms, but Chakra flow was limited because of the extensive damage he sustained during his reckless fight three years ago. Now, he relied mostly upon his own strength, which was no where near a loss. He didn't use his Gatsuga that often anymore, and he didn't use food pills. Nothing but brute strength and taijutsu. Lee had helped him out in the circumstances showing him the proper ways to hone such skills. Kiba was almost embarrassed to take study under Lee, but he found out that it was definitely not in vain, and that Lee's teaching was actually something he couldn't be a ninja without. Of course, he still held a strong grudge against Gaara, that would never fade, and he sneered and scoffed every time the mention of the new Kazekage came about. Hinata constantly talked about him, unable to rid the thought of him out of her head. Kiba had grown much more envious. Even with the demon of the desert gone, he still held a large fraction of Hinata's heart. She didn't even know what he looked like anymore, but she didn't care. She said it was what he did that made her like him. Everyone knew about Hinata's hopeless love for the boy, but they didn't bother to disagree with her judgment of him. It would all end up in vain.

Naruto finally slammed his bowl down on the Ichiraku counter. He sighed deeply, sucking in cool air, and tracing his mouth with his tongue, trying to gather the taste of his ramen until the very end. "That was great! Whatcha all think? Best ramen in the world or what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke slowly looked at him. "I would have been able to enjoy it more if it weren't for you spitting noodles everywhere…" he replied.

Naruto growled. "Well! You don't enjoy anything! Let alone ramen! So my actions definitely don't have anything to do with you not enjoying that ramen!" said Naruto, always up to argue with Sasuke no matter what happened.

Sakura finally got fed up, and slammed her fist into Naruto's head. "PIPE DOWN!! I couldn't enjoy it either! I didn't even finish! I think about a million of your noodles landed in MY soup!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto cringed. "O-oh…but that's different." he said.

"Your damn right that's different! Make sure you eat your ramen next time instead of flinging it back at us!" Sakura said as she left the money on the counter.

Sasuke sighed. He'd only been back for two years, and what did he come back to? The same old Naruto, the same old Sakura…it was pointless to him. If it weren't for them prying him away from Orochimaru, he'd have never returned. Things were a little wacky with the snow white psycho, but much more peaceful…in a different sort of way…who was he kidding? Either way, he was screwed. The point in leaving: Null and void. "Why don't both of you do me a favor, and spare my ears the racket?" he said as he stood up.

"Oh! Sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to make your ears hurt! I-I'll be much quieter, and I'll make sure Naruto does too!" said Sakura with a grin.

Ino stomped over. "Oh yeah!? Maybe he'd be better off with you nowhere in sight!" she said.

The two immediately started arguing, colorful words flying off their lips. Naruto backed away, like a kid backing away from a rabid dog. "Uh…I think I'll leave now…got to visit Granny Tsunade before it gets too late." said Naruto as he slammed money down on the table and left.

Shikamaru rubbed his ears. "Will you stop arguing Ino? Haven't you realized by now that Sasuke doesn't like either of you?" Shikamaru said.

Ino and Sakura stared at Shikamaru with shocked faces. "No…" said Ino, truly shocked.

"Oh yeah. Took you about four or five years to figure that out." said Shikamaru.

"No idiot! I mean, no as in that's not true…well, except about Sakura…that's obvious…" Ino said.

The arguing resumed.

"Alright…I'm out of here." said Sasuke as he jumped off. Neither Sakura nor Ino realized he was gone.

Hinata smiled. She was so use to this it wasn't abnormal to see it any longer. Kiba looked at Hinata "So Hinata…what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Hinata smiled shyly. "I'm going to go…to my place, and then I have to meet up with Tsunade-sama about something. She seemed really eager about it. Something about the Hyuuga clan." said Hinata.

Kiba nodded. He didn't ever let Hinata know, but he knew when Hinata said "My place", she meant that scraggly tree on the outskirts of Konoha, and what was so special about it, he had yet to find out. He'd tried numerous times to pry it out of her, but every time he tried, he'd only get a blush, and the statement, "Just a little farewell…" he didn't know if that meant Gaara, or something else. He'd liked to hope it was something else. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later then." said Kiba.

Hinata stood, and looked at Shino, "Training later?" she asked.

Shino's eyebrows rose in protest, but he sighed and nodded. "Sure thing." he said. Hinata was no kidder now. She was very good with her gentle fist, and pure strength for that matter. Her fighting abilities were very good, and that's what made her a jounin. She was an expert with her moves now, to the point where Neji admired her greatly. No one doubted him, but sometimes people got a funny feeling about his type of admiration….

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Gaara had just finished another round of paperwork. He lazily wrote on a sheet his permission to extend water in gallons per each family on a sheet of paper, written in a slightly sloppy kanji. Once that was finished, he tossed it over to the side with the others. Gaara knew being the Kazekage was a huge responsibility, but he never realized how irritating it could get sometimes. He found himself zoning out sometimes, and when he was in meetings with other council members and elders, he found himself either only halfway listening to their arguing, or looking at the clock on the opposite wall. It was really boring. He did have to say he was happy that all of Suna now looked up to him as their Kazekage, a leader, a HUMAN, but what did he have to do to obtain that respect? Paperwork…and more paperwork.

Just when Gaara was about to take a break, Temari came in the room with a sneaky little grin on her face.

Gaara knew when he saw that, something wasn't quite normal. He inclined his head slightly, and gave Temari a questioning look.

"Alright…I did it." she said to him. Even though Gaara was the Kazekage now, she still couldn't help but treat him like the sibling he was.

"Did what?" Gaara asked with hardly, if any, enthusiasm in his voice.

"I let you off easy. Some guy was coming up the stairs with I know must have been boxes and boxes of paperwork, but I told him you were out with the council for the moment." she said.

Gaara looked slightly relived. Although Temari was the oldest, she still had a few childish ways about her, including pulling fast ones like that. Gaara wasn't complaining though. He wanted to stand on the roof and get some fresh air. Without saying a word to Temari, he stood, and began to exit the room.

"What!? No thank you or anything? Jeez Gaara! Just cause you're the Kazekage doesn't mean you have to be so unthankful!" she said.

Gaara didn't turn around, but a small smirk danced across his face. One thing Gaara was thankful of, the shukaku could no longer bother him. He had a necklace around his neck, it was in the shape of a gourd, which held the essence of the Shukaku. Instead of the horrendous beast being able to taunt him, and provoke him to the point of insane, he could draw the power out when he needed it. A strange red aura emitted from the necklace, the power of the shukaku.

Finally, he made it to the rooftop, the breeze blew his unruly scarlet hair in the wind, and brushed past his kazekage robes, moving the elegant material in small wisps. Just when he though he would get a break, a messenger appeared. "Kazekage-sama…you've been requested." said the messenger as he handed Gaara a small slip of paper. It was a message from the former Kazekage. He needed to speak with Gaara about something. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was visit that old kook. Gaara nearly killed him three years ago for his attempted assassination of him, but sadly, as Kazekage, he had to deal with him throughout his life, until the geezer decided to kill over and die. Gaara didn't move right away. He tried to savor his last moments alone, alone to think about her…

If it was one thing he couldn't really find out, it was why he spent so much time thinking of her. He wondered how she was now, what she was doing. It had been far too long since he'd seen her, and he desperately wanted to, but he knew that was a hopeless dream that should be cast aside. It would be impossible to see her again, and that was the harsh truth. What he didn't understand was why it bothered him. Sure, he'd been with other girls by now, many as a matter of fact, but they were just there to satisfy him, to keep him sane. It wasn't like he really cared about any of them. He had girls chasing him everywhere, to the point it grew annoying, but that was it, nothing more. None of them had even gotten close to being like Hinata…

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, he made his way towards where the former Kazekage stayed, so he could meet with him about this matter that was so important…whatever it was, Gaara hoped it would be over with soon.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata stood by the tree and gazed up at the sky. The sun was hidden partially by the leaves on the trees, and it allowed Hinata to see the cotton-like clouds in the sky, accompanied by the aqua color it portrayed. It reminded her of his eyes. The leaves danced around on the white-barked tree. She jumped up, and sat on that very same branch…the branch where they parted.

"Gaara…What are you doing now? Do you even still remember me?" she asked aloud.

"So…that is it…" said a male voice.

Hinata turned around and looked at the person who spoke. Kiba stood with his arms crossed as he looked at her.

"KIBA!" Hinata said in a shocked and chocked up voice.

Kiba shook his head. "Why do you still hold attachments to that maniac?" he asked.

Hinata breathed out deeply. "Why are you following me? I thought it was agreed that this was my area, and mine alone when I came. " she said pointing to herself. "I told everyone when I came here, please don't bother me, and here you are!" Hinata said.

Kiba had grown use to seeing Hinata get angry like this. It seemed when Gaara left, he also left a portion of him with her. She was bolder, and stuttered ten times less. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and it was a good thing she wasn't, she had brought wonderful things to the village when her opinions were voiced. Kiba loved this new side of her, but didn't like it that it was Gaara who had made that change.

"I just wanted to be left alone." she said. A blush crept onto her face. She was slightly embarrassed that someone had heard her, especially Kiba. Of all the people, even Naruto would have been better than Kiba hearing it.

Kiba shook his head. "I don't understand Hinata…that was a crush you had when we were only like 14 or 15. You're still hanging on to that? Come on, brink of the teenage period, we're almost fully grown. Relationships formed that early in life NEVER last." said Kiba with a sure smirk on his face.

"Kiba-kun." said Hinata. "It isn't that I don't understand what you're trying to say, but this is different. When you're sure about something, you don't start doubting it any time soon. I'm sure that it would still hold." said Hinata.

"So you're saying you won't be with anyone at all? You're just going to wait for that…that creature to come back, when you know he isn't? You don't even like Naruto anymore? You…don't even like me…?" he asked, the last part quietly.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm sorry. I wish you'd only understand Kiba. It's impossible though. I see it in your eyes when I talk about Gaara-kun. You hate it, so I started refraining from talking about him so often. But that's not enough for you, is it? I don't know what else I can do." she said.

"Love me." Kiba said simply.

Hinata was taken by surprise, and stared at Kiba, her eyes growing wider each second. "W-what?" she asked.

"Love me. Love me like you did him. I don't know if I can be like him, whatever he had done to make you like him so much, but I'll try. I want you Hinata, and you know it. If I have to pry you from him, I will. If I have to kill him…I will. I'm not like I was before. Even though I've lost my genjutsu and ninjutsu pretty much, I'm more powerful than I was before, or so I think." he said. "And that bastard does what now? Sits on his ass and does paperwork. Dosen't budge probably. That chair in front of his desk is probably his home." said Kiba making a "tch" sound at the end.

Hinata only watched him. She couldn't belive what Kiba was saying.

"Kiba…that's impossible…" she said.

"OH I SEE!!! So it's impossible because I'm Kiba…not Gaara. Not that thing you fell for! It's impossible for you to stop mooning over a childish relationship three years ago, when we're much older, and can be more serious! It's impossible for you to understand that it's impossible for you and him to even see each other, let alone be together! And to top the cake, he probably doesn't even remember you!!" Kiba yelled infuriated.

Hinata looked at him stunned. She didn't cry like before, anger rose, she cracked her knuckles, and clenched her fists so tight, her palms bled.

"Kiba-kun…" she whispered.

Kiba looked at her. "H-hinata…I'm sorry. It's just I can't help but get mad when you keep bringing him up. When you won't realize that a love you can have forever is standing right in front of you. You just keep thinking of him. And you and I, heck, all of us, we were all so young… Why do you still take it so seriously? Why do you even trust someone like that?" asked Kiba.

"He…he is highly trustworthy. 'said Hinata. "But you…I thought you'd get over it. If this relationship was so childish, then why are you still worried about it?" she asked and then walked off very quickly, her hair, which was now very long about to her mid-back, brushing against Kiba's bare shoulders.

Kiba stood there, frozen. He would never make things better between them. It was hopeless, and what's more, when would she realize he was there for her, open arms, waiting for her to accept him, and leave that dark relationship she supposedly had with him behind?

Hinata hurried away from Kiba. She couldn't stomach the sight of him much longer, and if she saw him again, she might just scream. The indentions in her palms from clenching them started to throb with pain. She hadn't noticed it earlier, she was so angry. She would hide them from Tsunade, so she wouldn't get worried. "Alright Tsunade-sama…I'm coming." she said.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

This is the prologue. I hope you all liked it, it was the intro pretty much, and next chapter Hinata and Gaara find out something they thought was impossible! Hope you all will read Chapter 1 : impossible

Hinata : Kiba and me always argue in every encounter we have…

Gaarazlilmiss : It makes the drama part good. I think it's the intense part of the prologue if you ask me!

Gaara : That stupid Kiba. If I would have heard that, I promise this time, he'd be dead. Dead as his dog that Chouji's eating right now,

Kiba :WHAT!!! AKAMARU!!

Gaarazlilmiss : J.K….anyway, C ya.


	2. ch1:Impossible

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

Forgot to put disclaimer on the first one, Prologue, but I guess since this would officially be the first chapter, it's okay…I think…? Thanks for the constructive reviews on the prologue, and I'm happy you all enjoyed it. This is the first chapter called "Impossible" Hope you all enjoy it as well.

Gaara and Hinata : ((Slightly anxious))

Just a heads up so you all don't kill me, there will be a slight KibaxHinata lime coming up very soon. I hope you don't mind that so much! It was bound to happen though!!

Gaara and Hinata : WHAT!!?

Gaarazlilmiss : You both heard me…

Chapter 1 : Impossible

As Hinata walked away, she couldn't help but feel slight guilt. Kiba had been with her through thick and thin. He was always there to help her, always there to make her feel the comfort she so desperately needed. But was that all out of his love for her? Would he still be the same if she didn't love him the way he'd hoped? What if he was right? Questions swam through her head, giving her a slight headache. She made it a point, she and Kiba would have to talk more formally later on. It was useless to keep bickering back and forth about the whole ordeal. They were nearly adults, what help would that do?

After she had walked a good bit, she finally arrived at the Hokage's building. It was a dome like structure, a faded red from old age, with the hokage's kanji written on it, meaning fire. It was really something. It symbolized, to Hinata, the wisdom, the history, and the hardships that Konoha had. Looking at it, strangely, calmed Hinata slightly. She put on a small smile and quickly proceeded to progress towards the Hokage's office.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Tsunade looked through some scrolls while Shizune calmly read aloud to her missions sent in by other villages.

"Alright…this one is a C ranked mission. A young nobleman has requested assistance from some decent Konoha shinobi to rid of some wild boars near his lands. It pays a nice amount for such a low ranked mission." said Shizune.

Tsunade nodded. "We'll send some of the new Genin on this mission then." she said. "Put that one in the accepted pile. I'll review it later. I'm expecting Hinata here in a moment. Glad Naruto left earlier…he was starting to get on my nerves. All he ever does is complain! I thought a B ranked mission would make him happy, and it's normal for Jounin to get those, but he wants higher! I've never seen a shinobi so eager to kill himself." said Tsunade rolling her eyes.

Shizune giggled. "But you have to admit, you do admire the boy. " she said.

Tsunade shook her head. "He's sure a weird one, but he's got spunk and a lot of guts, so I guess he's alright." she said.

A light tap hit the door.

"Yes yes…come in." said Tsunade.

A shy Hinata stepped in, quietly closing the door behind her. "You needed me, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Shizune, you can take a break if you want to. Hinata and I have something to discuss." said Tsunade.

Shizune nodded slightly and left promptly with Tonton tucked under her arm.

Tsunade gestured for Hinata to take a seat across from her. "As you know, the Wind and the Fire country are experiencing slight weaknesses in our alliance. We believe that in order to reestablish the ties we made a few years ago, and keep it from weakening, we should interact with one another in some way that will change the views of our villagers. They think at this moment in time, that since we don't receive much news from the country of wind, that we may not be on such bonded terms. In other words, it could be very easy for one country to betray another without sympathy because of these weak bonds. As a result of all of this, I have discussed with the Wind country's council about some way we can repair this. As it was their idea…" Tsunade looked a bit worried as she said that, "We are going to host a festival in Konoha for our villages. The wind country's people will attend it as they please, but the Kazekage must be present." said Tsunade.

Hinata nodded. She had heard that the Wind country had gotten a new Kazekage, but the question was who?

"You have a mission Hinata." said Tsunade. "You are to escort the Kazekage around Konoha during the festival. He will be here the entire time. That'll be a week. After that, your mission will be complete, that is, if you succeed." said Tsunade. "This mission will start the day after tomorrow…"

"M-matte! Why me? Why have you chosen me to do this?" she asked.

"It has been requested by the council's head member that YOU do it. No one else. I don't know why, but they seem to think you have an ability that will keep the Kazekage safe." said Tsunade. She knew perfectly well why Hinata had been chosen, but this would just prove how unloyal the wind country really was. And if they decided to do this evil deed that Tsunade knew was bound to happen, Hinata would be backed up. "And also…they believe you to have some type of "bond" with the Kazekage. They think it would be better if the Kazekage had an escort that he would feel comfortable with." said Tsunade.

Hinata grimaced slightly. "But…Neji! Neji could do it!" said Hinata. She was bolder, but she wasn't so bold that she could hold her head up high, and keep a straight face by escorting the Kazekage around for a week. It would be…difficult. But if Tsunade so happened to think she could do it and that's why she complied with the head of the council, then so be it. She couldn't protest, especially with the Hokage. "Yes Tsunade-sama." said Hinata. She started to walk out.

"Wait Hinata. That's not all." said Tsunade. "Speaking of Neji…" said Tsunade.

Hinata turned around and looked at Tsunade.

"As for our current conversation, Neji has NO bond whatsoever with the new Kazekage, and therefore, this whole thing would be…less appealing to him…" said Tsunade. "But on other terms, Neji Hyuuga as you know, is the only surviving male Hyuuga, and on top of that is on the other branch. You know your clan's tradition as well as I. "said Tsunade.

Hinata gasped. "No…you mean…no…that's…." Hinata said.

"Yes. It's been decided Hinata that you and Neji are to…rebuild the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi is still much to young, and I believe that you will do just fine." said Tsunade. "I'm not pressuring you into it, but Neji seemed to think it was a good idea." said Tsunade.

"B-but…" said Hinata.

"Think it over, and when you finally come to your conclusion, please inform me." said Tsunade. "It would be in our village's best instrest to revive the powerful clan, one of our trademarks."

Hinata thought she'd pass out. First of all, Kiba and her fight started the day off with a vulgar taste. Second, she'd just learned she'd be escorting the Kazekage around Konoha for a week. A WEEK! And third, she'd also learned that Tsunade was considering rebuilding, as she put it, the Hyuuga clan to restore Konoha's name. It was almost too much for the girl. So much to decide. So much to dread.

Hinata nodded with an almost undecipherable "Yes."

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Alright. Don't worry too much. Most of this will blow over like a breeze. Don't dwell on it too much, or you might explode." Tsunade said trying to cheer Hinata up.

Hinata walked out. "What to do…what to do…" she said over and over as she walked unevenly towards her little home.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Kiba sat criss-cross in front of Tenten as he sipped on some tea. He was desperate for help, anyone, even Naruto for crying out loud would be of help. Beside him was Shikamaru, on his other side Sakura, and sitting on a lopsided couch farther away was Naruto. All of them had gathered together to decide how they would divide up the jounin units to guard Konoha when the festival started.

"To bad we can't attend the festival without having to keep a wary eye!" said Naruto a bit loudly, which made Shikamaru jump, and spill a little hot tea on his pants.

He winced as the tea hit his skin and burned him, then cooled. He glared quickly over at Naruto. "Yeah. Too bad." he said sarcastically.

Tenten smiled. "Don't worry Shikamaru. Naruto's over there, he can't possibly do any more harm." she said smiling, and then snickering.

Shikamaru growled. "Yeah yeah. Naruto, I swear you're just as troublesome as some women." he said.

Sakura snorted a little. "Like you have room to talk, mister lazy pants." she said.

"Alright! Alright! So what are we gonna do about these formations!? Have you all forgotten the real reason we're here?" asked an irritated Kiba.

Everyone immediately looked over at him. His face was in a snarl, his eyes, just as angry as his words.

Naruto tapped nervously on the table in front of him. "Ah, don't worry Kiba! We can have a little fun while talking about this, you know? Not everything has to be straight to the point!' Naruto said.

"For once, the blond idiot has a point Kiba. Come on, we're always uptight nowadays. There's no time for fun anymore. " Said Shikamaru. "You might wanna take this moment to let loose…and stop thinking about Hinata." he said.

Kiba looked over at him, shocked.

"Yeah, it's written all over your face. Didn't you get the picture, years ago?" he asked. "I know you think she's all, but I mean, there are others. And they don't have to be ninja." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah…but that's it. I can't really think of anyone else I'd rather be with. I've deprived myself of relationships because of her, and she's deprived herself of relationships because of him!" said Kiba.

"Both of you are losing it." said Sakura. "Get your lives straight!"

Kiba glared over at Sakura. "Oh what do you know!? You can't even begin to start a relationship with anyone cause you're to busy chasing Sasuke!-"

"And we all know he's to emo to think about women!" said Naruto.

Sakura threw a cup at him.

"Look, the point is Kiba, if she just doesn't, and wants to keep thinking about that wet rag of a guy, then let her. She'll realize soon enough that he's nothing she has a chance with. Give her space, give her time." said Tenten.

Kiba bowed is head.

"Speaking of Hinata, she has the most important role in this mission!" said Naruto. "She's got to be the jounin that escorts the Kazekage around!" said Naruto. "And you all know who that is!"

Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Yup! It's-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled before he could say it.

"What? Everyone should know anyway!" said Naruto.

"I do." said Kiba. He clenched his fists. "What was Tsunade thinking!?" he yelled.

"I think you mean what were the Sunagakure council members thinking." said Tenten.

"Actually…he might have even been the one to suggest it. "said Kiba accusingly.

"Don't jump to conclusions…he's changed remember? He might not even see Hinata the same way! What if he's gotten a mistress by now? He may not even have time for Hinata." said Naruto.

"Yeah…but Hinata." said Kiba. "She won't just jump out of his little void and into my arms if she found that out though, you know?" Kiba said.

"Point taken. But still, she doesn't even know that that the Kazekage is Gaara. No one's told her because we want to keep her from…I guess you could say, him…let's not think about this right now! Far more important things to discuss!" said Sakura.

Kiba sipped his tea.

_Funny how they talk about having fun when I wanted to get to the point…but when a conversation about Hinata and Gaara comes up, they want to be serious…_

Kiba thought.

_Hopeless…_

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Gaara walked into the large council room to see every chair empty except the one in the center of the line of chairs. The large room echoed with Gaara's footsteps as he came closer to the figure, and saw the head council member(former Kazekage) sitting in one of the chairs. "Ah. Glad you could make it Gaara. Sit down. We have much to discuss." he said.

Gaara frowned at his informal speech. "That's Kazekage to you. 'he said.

The man laughed. "Ah yes! I forgot, you're the Kazekage now. My…deepest apologies…" said the man with a grin on his face.

Gaara pushed it aside as he waited patiently for the man to speak.

"Now, as you know, last time all the members of the council were together, we discussed the matter of our alliance with Konoha." he said. "It seems a bit…fading, I suppose. It's not as strong an alliance as we'd like, Konoha feels this way as well. " he said.

Gaara just listened intently.

_Konoha…_

He thought.

"Therefore, you will be visiting Konoha for a festival being held there. You will stay a week, and be escorted around by someone that should be familiar to you." said the man.

Gaara looked at him oddly. "Me? Go back to Konoha after what happened? You must be getting weak in the head old man. They wouldn't let me back in that village." he said.

"On the contrary, Gaara-sama." said the man. "You have been openly invited. Seems like you are part of the reason why the alliance was weakened, and now they intend to repair it, hazardously of course, but they still would like to try, and the council has agreed with it fully." said the man.

Gaara sighed. "Who is this…familiar person?" he asked curiously.

"Why, you should know them VERY well. I'd say, be surprised. You should like this person." he said.

Gaara didn't know whether he should destroy the man for toying with him, or leave. He was getting on his nerves. "Tell me now, or you're dead." said Gaara.

"Oh. I don't think you'd want to do that…you need me, you know. And if you killed me, you've killed all that respect and trust you've earned." said the man with a smirk.

Gaara frowned deeply. He honestly hated dealing with this man.

"Yes…now this is the layout. You will stay a week, starting the day after tomorrow. You will be staying in the Hokage's building, your escort lives in the apartments nearby, supposedly." said the man. "After your week is up, you will have a meeting with the Hokage concerning your after thoughts about how this turned out, and whether or not the alliance should be renewed to assure fidelity, or to drop it all together. It would be within your best instrest to keep the alliance upheld, although, since you are the Kazekage, it's entirely your decision." said the man.

Gaara sighed. "Alright." he said.

"Now then, when you return, depending on your decision, if you chose to keep the alliance with Konoha, you will have to marry. You are 17, kazekage-sama, and you will soon need a wife. The woman, of course, must be from Konoha. If you chose not to keep the alliance, then you will have the option of waiting a bit longer, but this matter will be discussed in further detail when you return." said the man.

Gaara sighed. What a time to pull this one on him. Marry? Alliance? Kazekage's must not be able to have any freedom. Might as well let the council rule Suna. But Gaara knew better than that. He had worked too hard to drop everything now. He'd have to comply. "Wakkata." he said.

"Good! Then I'd suggest you start preparing for your upcoming journey. You'll need to leave immediately. It does take about 2 days to reach Konoha, maybe even longer depending on how many sand shinobi you decide to drag with you." said the man as he stood. "You're dismissed." said the man.

Gaara nodded curtly as he stood and walked off.

The man grinned once Gaara was gone. "This will be good. I'll make sure the sand shinobi I hired to give the warning to the Hyuuga girl is going to be accompanying him." he said with a smile that yelled "menacing" in every way.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata walked up the steps to her apartment and opened the door leading down the hall her particular apartment was on late in the night. She stopped at door 344, and opened it. She walked inside to her cozy little area and sat her things down haphazardly on the couch. She flopped down on the little futon she had set up in her own room and stared at the ceiling.

_My life…it will always be filed with twists and turns…always, I'll be told what to do…I really want to wait on him…but I can't…I…I might need to move on…_

She thought. Different thoughts she'd been having throughout the day were all colliding into one big mass of thinking Kiba's words did bring her a lot of worry. She started thinking about Kiba too, and how she'd watched him and what she'd been thinking sometimes, without actually knowing it…until now. She would look at Kiba, training, and admire his strong physique. His smile was quite charming sometimes, the fang-like teeth added to his slight bad-boy appearance. He was usually kind, that is, until they'd argue about some things. It would end out Hinata running off, Kiba finding her, and trying to sooth her after he had mentally abused her. She didn't know what she was thinking! Kiba…Gaara…differences were much to deep to even try to compare. She didn't know what to do. She, for some reason, really wanted them both now. Just hours ago, she didn't want to see Kiba, hear Kiba, or talk to Kiba, and now she was admiring him, and thinking of him. She was wondering what he felt like, if he embraced her. It definitely wouldn't feel the same as Gaara's, that was concluded, but curiosity peeked her. She needed something. Being alone for so long had literally deteriorated her. She sat up, and then a thought hit her. "I was suppose to talk to him later…I told myself that. "she said as she stood. "But whatever I do, I can't…I can't let these feelings get in the way." she said as she, yet again, walked out of her rarely occupied home, and onto the quiet streets of Konoha at night.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Gaarazlilmiss : I hope that was good! Yeah, Hinata was thinking about Kiba, I know. And Neji…you'll see this part later on too. The problems in this story are the main reasons why it's going to be so much longer. Might take a long time to solve 'um . Anyway, next chapter, hinata and Kiba see each other, Gaara and his shinobi (including Temari and Kankuro) will be venturing to Konoha, Naruto will complain about his mission, and everyone else…watching Hinata, Kiba, and Gaara in awe, and noticing Neji's reactions to this all. Hope you all will read chapter 2, and thanks for reading this one. Buh-bye!

Hinata : This is interesting Lilmiss-san.

Gaara : It's annoying.

Gaarazlilmiss : Deal with it Gaara…thanks Hinata !


	3. ch2:drunks,lust,and all that good stuff

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

Hi everybody! This is chapter 2 of my story. I don't really have much to say today…except for the fact that **THERE WILL BE HINATAxKIBA LIME IN THIS STORY. **Just a heads up. No flames, PLEASE!! Yeah, but other than that, I have nothing else to say.

Gaara : That's because you talk too much in all the other ones.

Gaarazlilmiss : I'm not afraid to dump water all over you again…

Gaara : ((Shuts up))

Hinata : ((Giggles because Gaara actually shut up))

Gaarazlilmiss : He he…anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2 : Drunks, lust, and all that good stuff

Hinata made her way slowly towards Kiba's apartment. He lived pretty far away from her, near the edge of town. The night air brushed a cool breeze by her face and played with her hair as she walked. It was a pleasant night, one that Hinata enjoyed slightly. When she reached the end of town, she walked through an alleyway and down some stairs leading towards the apartments Kiba stayed in. Hinata knew which one Kiba occupied because of his choice in décor. A dog bowl sat outside, filled up with old rain water and stray leaves floating around, with a couple of Akamaru's abandoned bones, for the moment anyway. Hinata giggled. She had always teased Kiba about Akamaru and him being so much alike. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Kiba opened it.

Hinata jumped, slightly startled. "H-how'd you know I was outside?" she asked.

"I heard you giggling." he said.

Hinata blushed a little. "Oh. I was just thinking of something." she said, shifting from foot to foot. She looked at Kiba, slightly shy. "Mind if I come in?" she asked.

Kiba nodded. He stepped aside, letting Hinata into his apartment. It smelt like he had just cooked something, and the area, surprisingly, was neat. There was a small lamp on the table, illuminating the dull living room.

Hinata and kiba sat in silence for awhile.

Finally, Hinata pulled up the courage to speak first. "Kiba…?" she asked.

"Nani?" he replied.

"I came…because I figured we needed to talk." said Hinata.

Kiba looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I know that…what's been happening for about three years has made us move farther apart…I really want us to remain friends." she said. She looked at Kiba's solemn face. " I just realize that lately…I mean, we, and I….we argue so much. I…" she said.

Kiba sighed. "Hinata." he said.

Hinata looked up at him.

"There is no need to apologize. Sometimes, people need time to decide what they really want. If I am not who you intend to be with, I won't pressure you into it." he said. He moved his head slightly towards his kitchen. "Hungry?" he asked.

Hinata nodded stiffly.

Kiba got up, and signaled for Hinata to follow him. The kitchen was filled with a nice aroma. Hinata laughed a little.

Kiba forced a little grin, despite the pain he felt. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I didn't think you cooked." she said. "I usually see you at Ichiraku ramen, or the fish stand, or somewhere like that." said Hinata.

"Well, what can I say? Sometimes you just get tired of that everyday. I decided to cook. Akamaru liked it." he said, gesturing towards a small plate with only the sauce of the meat signifying that there was any food on it at all.

Akamaru looked up from his sleeping position and let out an agreeable bark.

Hinata grinned. "I'd like to try it." she said.

Kiba pulled down a small plate, and a set of chopsticks and handed them to Hinata. "Help yourself." he said.

Hinata picked up three strips of the meat before her and sat at the table with Kiba. She ate her share slowly, savoring the taste of the meat. "Teriyaki?" she asked.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah. I was trying something new." he said.

Hinata smiled. "I see." she said.

Kiba grinned a little.

_Maybe…maybe things can go back to normal…_

He thought.

"So…Hinata…about what you were trying to talk about…I had something I wanted to ask you too." he said.

Hinata looked up, attention fully on him. "Hai, Kiba-kun?" she asked.

"You know…I heard about you escorting the Kazekage when he gets here. I just wanted you to know…" he said.

Hinata looked at him expectantly.

"…Don't forget who your people are. " said Kiba. He didn't want Hinata falling for any little traps that Gaara might put up.

_I wonder what will happen when she finds out who it is._

Thought Kiba, a bit of anxiety forming.

Hinata smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry. I'd never do that…but why would you want me to know that? I'm sure the kazekage is a great leader, and wouldn't go so low as to do that to our people…betrayal I mean." she said.

Kiba shook his head. "It's nothing." he said.

Hinata smiled. She stood up to leave after she had finished her food. "I guess we're on good terms now, ne?" she asked.

Kiba grinned at her. "Yeah…" he said. He loved it when Hinata smiled. It was pleasing to him, and let him know that Hinata wasn't on bad terms with anyone. She was simply Hinata. He couldn't help but wonder though…was she really as stubborn as she liked to think she was when it came to him?

As Hinata opened the door to go out, Kiba came behind her and pushed the door back shut.

Hinata gasped, startled. "Y-yes, Kiba-kun?" she asked quietly.

He turned her around so she was facing him. "You sure you want to leave so soon?" he whispered in her ear, so close his breath brushed past her neck, making Hinata shiver.

She looked at their position. Hinata's back was against the door while Kiba's hands were pressed firmly against it, in a pinning sort of position. Hinata looked up at him. "I…I don't know…" she said.

"I'd like it if you stayed." he said, pulling her gently by the waist to him.

Hinata gasped, surprised. Kiba…what was he doing? She had told herself not to let those strange thoughts she had in her head earlier get in the way of their talk, but it seemed that was failing because Kiba being so close sparked interest and curiosity. Their faces were but an inch apart, and hinata didn't know what to do. Before she could even try to figure out what she wanted to do, Kiba kissed her, moving his tongue across her lips, asking for access.

Hinata's eyes were wide open for a second, but such a feeling she had never felt. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Kiba's neck, and locking her fingers together. She parted her lips, letting him explore her mouth, the taste of the teriyaki was still present, but also a jasmine sort of taste. It slightly excited Kiba as he held her more firmly and began to come a tad bit closer.

Hinata let out a slightly muffled moan as his kiss intensified.

Kiba let up for air and both breathed heavily as he pulled her with him towards the nearby couch.

Hinata was lost in the kiss. It reminded her of someone…Gaara. She'd do anything to feel that feeling again.

_But it's wrong!_

She thought.

_It's not him…It's wrong to envision him as someone else! and I don't want to do this and get Kiba's ho-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as kiba pushed her on the couch, and placed his hands on the back of it, pinning her again. Hinata was caught in another kiss, and also the feeling of kiba's body moving steadily towards her own until he was on top of her. Just him being there made Hinata forget everything she was thinking and focus more on him as she played with his hair and the rim of his shirt in the back.

They stopped their kiss again briefly and Kiba looked at Hinata. "Go ahead…" he said in a slightly husky voice.

Hinata smiled at him as she removed his shirt seeing his darkly tanned skin and muscular build. His dark shaggy hair added to his look making Hinata crazy with lust. She held on to him as he started to unbutton her shirt too, letting her cleavage show in a desirable amount.

Kiba moved his kiss to her neck, suckling it and making Hinata coo with pleasure as he moved down to her breast and nipped them teasingly, exposing the rest of them.

Subconsciously, Hinata began to undo the belt around Kiba's pants and removed his underclothing as well, and Kiba did the same to her until both of them were completely undressed.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was doing, but she knew that she needed it. She'd been concealing herself too long. She never would have imagined that it would be Kiba, her friend, and the boy who showed her such a brotherly love that would be her first. She never thought she'd be doing this period. But for the moment, she had no intention on stopping.

Just as Kiba was about to complete their intercourse by filling her, he stopped suddenly.

Hinata looked up at him, slightly annoyed that he'd stopped, and slightly surprised.

Kiba sat up, looking at Hinata. Who would have thought that beneath all that clothing, underneath that bulky jacket, she was so filled out? She was definitely not what many would expect her to be, and Kiba had learned that, but he knew this was wrong. He knew that Hinata didn't really want him like he wanted her. He knew that soon, she'd distance herself from him, shamefully, and this wouldn't make her see him how he wanted her to. He knew that this was purely just lust, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was something that she didn't want to give him, that person would see her soon enough, and it belonged to him. Gaara. He was who she really wanted, and they were just using each other. The consequences of this would be disastrous and Kiba didn't want anything but Hinata's happiness, not her pain.

He sighed as he began to dress himself again. He really wanted this, but who was he to take this from her?

"K-kiba…?" she asked as she sat up, sliding her unbuttoned shirt over her body.

"hinata…This is wrong…we shouldn't be doing this and I know that it isn't me that you really want." he said.

What could Hinata say? He was right. It wasn't him, but the chance to do something like this was too teasing, and if they'd just gone a step further, Kiba and herself might have to pay some serious consequences. "Oh…" she said.

"Hinata…" Kiba began.

Hinata eyed him, occasionally glancing down to make sure she was buttoning her shirt correctly.

"…Never mind." he said. "I guess I'll see you around when the mission starts. I know you've got a lot of preparations to make." said Kiba.

"Um…hai." said Hinata. This conversation was growing awkward.

It grew quiet as the two began to dress themselves again. Once they were finished, Kiba walked Hinata to the door, saying goodbye, and watching her disappear into the darkness of the streets of Konoha.

Akamaru let out a short bark, and Kiba turned to him. Looked like Akamaru's face was in some sort of a doggish smile! He'd forgotten that he was in there!

"Don't say another word! You would have done the same thing if you were human and were this situation." Kiba said as he walked off. He couldn't help but grin at his dog's ideal of humor.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Gaara had packed his bags (which were very few) lightly for the journey. Even though desert heat and grueling cold nights in the desert were not foreign to him, he didn't have the shukaku with him directly anymore, and therefore to take precautions, he didn't travel loaded, like Temari did even though she knew the consequences.

Temari looked in his door. "How much longer? It shouldn't take you this long to pack!" said Temari. She had two huge bags filled with items, unknown to Gaara.

"Don't you think you should take some stuff out? No one's going to pay that much attention to you no matter how much make up you wear." Gaara said snappily, and slightly

Temari growled. "You are SO rude! And for your information, yes they do!" she said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. You'll sure draw in a lot of attention looking like you just came from the circus…" he said, his back turned to her.

Temari stomped off. "He's thinking again. Wow…I hate when he thinks, he gets irritating." said Temari.

"I heard that…" said Gaara

Temari sighed and dragged her bags and herself downstairs.

Gaara chuckled just a little. Messing with Temari was slightly entertaining. He didn't make a habit of it though.

"Hey Gaara! Hurry up!" called Kankuro.

"…" Gaara sighed. "Fine." he said. Seemed he was being rushed. He grabbed his things and joined up with Temari and Kankuro and then walked outside only to be greeted by a group of sand shinobi and the sleazy old man.

"What now? We don't have much time to waste here. If I am to get to Konoha by at least the day after tomorrow, we shouldn't be held up." Gaara said.

"Surely you're not just taking your brother and sister with you." the man said with a smile.

"They are the only ones I really trust." he said.

At that, both Temari and Kankuro's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well that's fine, but it is required that you take more with you. I've assembled a few trustworthy shinobi myself. They'll see you safely through." the man said.

Gaara smirked. "And why should I trust you with that task?" he asked.

"Well, I am the former Kazekage. I know more about this sort of thing than you do. You've only been in this position for two years, I suggest you listen to me when I tell you what is merely common sense." said the man with a frown.

Gaara glanced around at each shinobi. This man must be out of his mind thinking that he'd actually trust him with such tasks. His life could be at stake, especially since he controlled the sand at a much slower rate now. It wasn't like he was completely helpless, far from it, it was just his mind set, and it had been for years and years. He decided if they tried anything funny, he could deal with them. And he'd also see just how disloyal the former kazekage was. "Fine. They may come." he said. Gaara caught a glimpse of one of the sand shinobi. He looked particularly suspicious. His face seemed a little too calm. "You…" Gaara pointed at the shinobi.

"Yes Kazekage-sama?" he asked.

"What's you name?" Gaara asked.

"Hoga Oshimota sir." the man answered.

Gaara examined him a bit more, then dropped his gaze and stared at the old man.

"Oshimota is a very trustworthy shinobi, the top ranking shinobi in his ranking group, jounin." said the former kazekage. "I've chosen him as the leader for this group." said the man.

"Is that so? Doesn't seem like a very capable leader to me." said Gaara turning around, and walking off. He had his reasons. Remarks like that could crack a person.

"Well…perhaps we should switch him out?" the old man said, scratching his chin.

"I thought you said he was very trustworthy." said Gaara and continued walking.

Gaara's words confused the old man, but he decided that the upcoming event would surely change things around.

Neither sibling decided to stay in their spots much longer, and they quickly ran up to catch up to Gaara. The sand shinobis followed behind.

Temari glanced at Oshimota. Something was definitely not right.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Naruto slammed his fist on the bar table late that night. He'd been invited to join Lee and eat some steamed radish and have a few cups of Sake. Lee was certainly not one that should be drinking, especially after his extended training with Gai. He'd been gone for a while after teaching Kiba some of his Taijutsu moves, learning more taijutsu secrets and getting stronger. He'd become an honorable rival for anyone, so good in fact, no one wanted to train with him, even Gai thought he might have created a monster. Naruto nor Lee were old enough to drink Sake, but the bartenders were so happy about getting money, who cared?

Lee was getting better at controlling his rages when he drank, but they were still pretty bad, and on this particular night, Naruto was just as bad.

"Ah…oh Lee…yeah, Tsunade, that crazy bitch…she made me…take a B ranked mission…" Naruto complained with hiccups in between each little phrase.

Lee laughed crazily. "He he! Yeah, serves you right! I bet she thinks you're a…WEAKLIN'!" Lee yelled in naruto's ear.

"Nah, I'm too good. You think Sakura'll like it if I drop…by and…talk to her a little bit? I still think she's got the hots…for me…" Naruto said as he dizzily stood up.

"NO NO!! I'm going to see Sakura! She…still likes me you know!" Lee said.

"Oh yeah!? I wanna hear that again! Then I'll knock your block…off!" said Naruto.

"Heh heh heh heh!!! That's funny!' said Lee.

"Hey! Get out of here if you're gonna scrap!" said one of the bartenders.

"NO!! I still need my sake!!" Lee cried. "KICK HIM OUT!! He's the bad guy!" he said pointing a shaky finger at Naruto.

"WHAT!! Alright! That's it you b-bushy browed loser…you and you…green swimsuit!!" Naruto said tackling Lee.

The bartender got out from behind the counter and kicked Naruto and Lee out of the bar. "You know!? You two don't need to drink anymore! Take a hike!" he said.

Lee stood up shakily. "I'm gonna go see…SAKURA!" he said as he sped off.

Naruto stood up but was walking with a sway. "Oh yeah!? I'dliketoseeyoutry!" he said running off after Lee.

Sakura was hanging cleaned clothes out on a rope to dry when she saw a cloud of smoke running towards her apartments. "What the…?" she said as she walked back from her balcony and to her front door. When she got a better glimpse, she saw that it was Lee and Naruto, running side by side and glaring at each other the entire way. When they rushed up the steps, Sakura realized they were going to run right into her. "NA-" she began but didn't finish because she got ran over by Lee and Naruto. She was underneath the fighting that was taking place until she finally knocked them both up. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" she yelled.

Lee grabbed his head. "Oh…Sakura-chan…I'm sick…can I sleep on…that couch?" asked Lee looking at her with slightly closed eyes.

"Are you drunk??" asked Sakura. She looked at the rosy red cheeks and the silly expression and knew that was it. "LEE! You aren't suppose to be drinking! You know what happens! And you're only 18!" Sakura said leading him to a couch behind him.

"Sakura-chan…I don't feel so good…" said Naruto.

"You shouldn't have been drinking Naruto!" she said as she put him on the couch too. "Wow…now I've got two drunk idiots on my hands." said Sakura.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata ran into her apartment and plopped back down on her futon. She couldn't believe what she had just done! How could she, and how could he? They were both to fault in her eyes.

A couple of stiff knocks hit the door and Hinata stood up unwillingly to open it. Neji stood there, his face a little bit blank. "Oh…Neji-niisan." she said quietly. She stood aside a bit and allowed Neji to come in.

"I came to talk to you about the revival of the Hyuuga clan. " he said.

Hinata looked at Neji's face. A bit of embarrassment could be easily seen. She grinned. "Yes. Tsunade-sama informed me of it." she said.

"I'm aware." said Neji. "I wanted to ask you what you think about it?" he asked.

Hinata blushed a little. "Well…I mean I…" she began to poke her fingers together, an old habit.

"Go on." Neji said.

"I…I think it is a wise idea. It makes our village stronger." said Hinata.

"So would you agree with it?" he asked.

"I…I think I…would need more time." she said.

"More time to decide?" Neji asked.

"Yes." said Hinata.

"That's acceptable." said Neji. He turned around, and Hinata walked over to see him out. "I hope you will agree." he said. "It's really important that the Hyuuga clan is revived. We don't want to be like the Uchiha clan." said Neji. "And…" he said looking Hinata over.

Hinata felt a blush creep onto her face. "I think you've come quite a long way Hinata. Power and physical stature." he said and then walked off.

He left Hinata blushing furiously, and thinking constantly about his words.

Neji smiled at himself. If Hinata said yes, he'd have her to himself. She'd be better off with him, and he'd be leading an important clan himself. The power and her…both were great opportunities. She was very nice looking now, as well as powerful, and her byakugan was near perfect. Not to mention years ago. Neither Kiba nor Gaara were fit to be by her side. Both caused problems and left Hinata in tears, so why should they be with her? He did remember his ways then too, but he'd changed. Kiba hadn't. Gaara was too far away and far too busy now to be bothered with her. Neji knew she'd say yes. The clan depended on it.

" " " " " " " " " " " "

I hope you all liked this chapter. It's a bit different to me…Anyway, chapter three will be out soon, more than likely in two days or so (If you all haven't noticed, I seem to update every two days now…) so hope you'll read it.

Gaara : Don't…she'll violate us again…

Hinata : …Different, yes…very different…

Gaarazlilmiss : C ya soon!


	4. Ch3:Reunited

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

Hello! Guess what everybody? In ROTC (in case you don't know what it is, it's a program in High schools and private schools that teaches military bearing) , we just had Federal inspection, and we won best marching company!! Woot woot! Yeah, I'm pretty happy with our company, and now that means we have Best Marching Company, Honor Company, AND Best Company all on our title. We are the best! Big accomplishment especially when you're competing with five other companies in the battalion that are pretty darn good! Okay, enough with my personal life, the chapter being posted today, to answer your long awaited question: WILL GAARA MEET HINATA IN THIS CHAPPIE??? YES!! They do finally meet, and it's an awkward one at first, but it will slowly warp into a sweet little fic, with a couple of lemons and limes in between, but you get the point! Sorry it's taken me so long to post, I've been really busy! Thanks for waiting. Hope you all like it, thanks muchies for reading for so long and waiting patiently for me to update! I'm hoping you'll enjoy this chapter, see ya at the end!

Gaara : What's a battalion and all that you just said???

Gaarazlilmiss : Wow…welcome to the USA Gaara.

Hinata : She's happy about it Gaara-kun, so it must be something really good.

Gaara : ((crosses arms)) I don't care anymore…

Chapter 3 : Reunited

The night had arrived, and the festival had already started. Hinata nervously applied her make up in the small mirror. Her hands shook so furiously from her apparent anxiety that the lipstick she was applying didn't grace her lip, and instead ended up on her cheek. Hinata cursed quietly as she took the rag she had and began to quickly wipe it off.

While her friends could wear their comfortable Jounin or ANBU clothes, she had to wear a dressy kimono, a pale lavender design on a deep violet background that collided wonderfully with her hair and eyes, and a lavender obi wrapped around her. It was irritating , but Tsunade had said "she must be presentable for the Kazekage." Hinata groaned as she began to slowly twist he hair into an elegant bun and gelled the stray strands of hair down. She put the elegant pins in her hair to hold it in place firmly, and add to the overall appearance. When she finally considered herself finished, she walked through the sliding door and out onto the busy streets of Konoha.

She wasn't the only one dressed in a kimono. Some other konoha women wore theirs as well, men dressed in their formal wear too. The women who came from the sand village, however, dressed in plain everyday clothing, looking slightly embarrassed within the crowd of nicely dressed konoha women and keeping a close eye on their husbands. Hinata almost tripped over a young girl running by in her kimono. It looked like she was having fun. Sometimes, Hinata wished she was still young. Or maybe she didn't. She didn't have much of a life then either. Her father made that concrete from the start. Out of all the women though, Hinata seemed to be the flashiest, and attracted quite a bit of attention as she walked by. She almost hurled about a million times so many eyes were on her. She was so focused on trying to block out all the staring, she didn't realize that Sakura had stopped in front of her, and she bumped into her, falling flat on her butt. She quickly stood, dusting off the back of her kimono and blushing furiously as she smiled sheepishly at Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "Glad I bumped into you Hinata." she said with a wink.

Hinata smiled. Sakura was always really supportive of her, no matter how embarrassing her acts were. It made Hinata smile she didn't burst out laughing and walk off like SOME people would do. "W-why do you say that, Sakura-Chan?" asked Hianta quietly.

"Because Tsunade-Sama told me to escort you to the hokage building. I knew I was running late, I was trying to shove Naruto and Lee off of me. They're experiencing a hang over. Yes, a hang over and our mission has just started. Wise, huh?" she asked as they walked.

Hinata looked at Sakura. "Are you serious? Naruto has a hangover? That's not something I'd expect out of him." Hinata said.

"Well do believe it, as he'd say. Lee I'm not so worried about, but Naruto…that's scary." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Hinata looked at Sakura curiously. "Um, just curious Sakura-Chan…Why do I need an escort? I'm more than capable of finding my way to the building myself…" Hinata asked.

"Because you are escorting the Kazekage around for a week. Do you honestly think you won't be targeted by a few assassins? Impossible in this world. So many things could happen to you, it's ridiculous, and therefore, to ensure you make it safely there, I must escort you, so no complaining. Besides, your role in this mission's so important and I'm jealous actually. I mean, the Kazekage. That's a big responsibility, and in your case…a privilege." said Sakura.

Hinata couldn't come to understand how Sakura considered her job a privilege. It was so much work and so easy to fail, now that she thought about it. What if the Kazekage didn't like her? What if he was a mean old man? What if he was a sleazy young kage that liked to use his power…unfairly? Hinata shivered at the last thought. She'd seen how noble men treated younger women who were willing or unwilling, either way. Why that thought crossed her mind, she didn't know right away. But the thought drew her to thinking about Kiba and herself. She was still shocked about that whole scenario, but it made her feel pleasure just thinking about it. What could she say, but a feeling like that was something she hoped later on in her life when she was absolutely ready she'd feel again. Hinata pushed the thoughts back and nodded to Sakura.

"Hey Hinata…?" Sakura asked. "Do you think the new Kazekage will be like the one that almost tried to destroy Konoha during the first Chuunin exams?" Sakura asked. Although she knew who the Kazekage was, Hinata didn't, and Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid about Gaara. He was a monster awhile ago…he might try it again, and the chances were high. She wanted to hear Hinata's pre-thought before she met Gaara again.

"…N-no. I'm sure that Sunagakure wouldn't allow such a leader to come up again. Also, that figure was actually Orochimaru, but I'm pretty sure that this Kazekage is wonderful. After all, he did agree to come to Konoha for our festival." Hinata answered, but deep down, she was wondering almost the same thing as Sakura, although her thoughts were more about what she'd have to endure with this mystery Kage.

"Well…maybe." Sakura said. Hinata was such an optimist even after such terrible turns in her life. Sakura admired her for that, but she wondered if being so naïve about some situations was a good thing. After all, a ninja always had to consider the worst case scenario of any situation, and the best case scenario. Hinata only tried to think positively about everything, and maybe that's why she was so hard on herself as well.

As Hinata walked, she glanced over in the direction of a familiar voice. As she turned her head, she could have sworn she saw someone VERY familiar. Their eyes…they were rimmed black, and the iris of each eye were a sky blue, almost icy. The voice stopped for a second, and the figure glanced over at her, eyes widening for a second, but they quickly went into a normal stare, one that Hinata swore she knew well. The body of the person was concealed in a deep darkness they were a good distance away, but it was enough to give Hinata the shock of her life. She stopped suddenly, and Sakura glanced back at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata didn't move.

"HINATA!! Answer come on!" said Sakura.

Hinata turned slowly to Sakura, her milky lavender eyes in a daze. She then shook her head and began to walk slowly with Sakura, who asked nothing else, but was deeply confused by her previous actions.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

The two sand siblings followed their youngest brother at a hasty pace. He had started to walk away suddenly, just when he was in mid-sentence about telling both of them what to do about the strange acting sand Shinobi. Trying to keep up was almost impossible, and it was amazing how he could move so fast with that heavy gourd strapped on his back.

Finally, Kankuro decided to speak up. "Hey Gaara…you okay?" he asked.

Gaara looked at Kankuro quickly, then turned his head back around. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because you're walking so fast we can barely keep up." said Temari.

"So? It's not my fault you two are slow as snails. Keep up, or fall back." he said.

"You know we can't do that Gaara." said Kankuro.

Gaara said nothing.

"Where are the sand shinobi that accompanied us earlier?" Gaara asked.

"Don't try to change the subject Gaara. Tell us what's up." Kankuro said.

"Nothing is your business. Stay out of it, and keep quiet." he said hastily.

Temari looked at Kankuro, telling him that it was a lost case, and that it was no use in arguing with him any longer about the situation. They both nodded to each other and followed Gaara, not saying a word.

_Funny how the youngest, most horribly treated out of the three of us leads us and tells us what to do. I never thought I'd see the day…_

Kankuro thought.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Tsunade stood in the window along with Shizune watching the bustling streets of Konoha fill with people from Sand and Leaf both. It was nice to see some large fireworks every once in awhile, and gaze upon the colorful streets of Konoha. The place was more lively than Tsunade had seen it in a long time, and she had to admit it excited her. "The Kazekage is late." said Shizune as she looked at Tsunade.

"So? If he wants to take his time, I'm not complaining. Besides, this is a wonderful sight, and I enjoy seeing it. Don't ru-"

Just as Tsunade was about to finish her sentence a few firm knocks hit the door.

Tsunade sighed. "Shizune, you'd be such a stiff of a hokage if you had been picked. I'd love to see that." she said. "Come in." Tsunade said.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stepped into the room, all looking stern.

"Awww. Lighten up! This is a festival you know. You don't have to act so Shinobi-like now…Just lighten up." Tsunade said.

"A shinobi can never _lighten up_." said Gaara in reply.

Tsunade sighed. "Whatever…" she said. "Anyway, Kazekage-sama, please have a seat if you'd like. Temari-san, Kankuro-san, you may also." said Tsunade.

Kankuro and Temari took seats, but Gaara remained standing, his arms folded across his chest.

_This guy's a stiff too. He and Shizune would get along so well. _

She thought. "Um, okay. As you should have been informed, you will have an escort. She will arrive shortly." said Tsunade

"She…?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes she. Is that a problem?" asked Tsunade with a small grin.

"…No." said Gaara. He didn't expect his escort to be a she. He'd ditch her when he got the right chance. There was someone he really wanted to see while he was here. He couldn't help it. He told himself he wouldn't let this matter bother him anymore, but it was so tempting. She was right here, in this very village, with him. There was absolutely no way he would leave without visiting the person who opened him up, even if only slightly. Gaara almost smiled. It would be a whole week. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Great. Now, your quarters-" Tsunade was yet again interrupted as a few light taps hit the door.

"Come in…" Tsunade said.

Gaara noticed her quick glance at him.

Temari and Kankuro turned to see who was entering the room.

Hinata stepped shyly in, her eyes downcast and her skin paler than it should be, along with Sakura who bowed respectfully to Tsunade, and then to Gaara. "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama." she said quickly and humbly.

Gaara took no notice. His eyes were fixed on Hinata, who hadn't looked up once, and his mouth, even though he didn't realize it, was agape.

"H-hokage-sama…Hinata Hyuuga…as you requested." Hinata said quietly as she looked up finally. "Ka-…." Hinata suddenly stopped as she looked at the Kazekage, all the words she'd conjured up to say to the him lost.

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked between the two. Both of them had almost the same expression on their faces for a split second, until Gaara quickly regained his composure and stood upright stiffly while still looking at Hinata. He resisted the strong urge to say something unprofessional to her.

"Kazekage-sama…I believe you've met before. But just in case, Hinata Hyuuga, your escort." said Tsunade.

Hinata shook her head slightly, a pin that was placed in her bun flying across the room to the floor. She blushed with embarrassment as she began to walk over to retrieve it.

"Hinata-Chan…it's been too long." said Temari with a wide grin.

Hinata placed the pin back into her hair and smiled nervously at Temari. "Y-yes it h-has…" said Hinata.

Gaara slowly walked forward. He was unsure of what he should do. Something must be done, after all, this was HIS Hinata, the girl he hadn't seen for almost three years that he claimed as his. "Hinata-Chan." Gaara said.

Hinata was shaky with nervousness. She hadn't in a MILLION years expected the Kazekage to be Gaara. It just didn't make sense. She looked to Tsunade and then to Sakura. It all started making sense then, what they had said to her. When Tsunade had said she had a bond with the Kazekage and Neji couldn't do it, and when Sakura said it was, for her, a privilege to be escorting the kazekage around for a week…now it all clicked. She was indeed lucky, but afraid at the same time. A lot could change in three years. Their appearances for one. Gaara was much taller than her, almost a head. He was lean, but his kage robes hid most of his other features for the moment. His shaggy red hair was much longer, touching his neck now, but not so much. The only thing Hinata found the same, no matter how much time had passed were his eyes. Still so deep, and so complicated to understand, yet mesmerizing.

She smiled at Gaara finally. "G-gaara-kun." she said.

"Alright, alright! Kazekage-sama, you have now received your escort, she will show you to your quarters first, then she will escort you around Konoha for the festival until you decided you'd like to rest." Tsunade said with a grin. "Temari-san, Kankuro-san, if you'd like, you can leave now. Feel free to help yourselves to anything. Our village is your village during your stay." Tsunade said.

At that, Kankuro jumped up. "Oh yeah! So does that mean free food?" he asked excitedly.

Temari sighed. "Pig." she said under her breath.

"Of course not! We have to pay for our food too, you know. " said Tsuande. 

Kankuro walked out slowly, with Temari rushing him out the door. Once it shut, Tsunade looked at the two before her. "Gaara-sama, I hope you enjoy your time here. Our first meeting concerning the alliance will be held tomorrow afternoon. Have fun, oh, and Hinata…" Tsunade called.

Hinata turned to her.

"You have fun too. Don't get all nervous and too focused on business. That can be handled later. This is a time for us all to relax…well, you all anyway…" she said.

Hinata blushed furiously but bowed respectfully to Tsunade. "Hai, Hokage-sama." she said.

Hinata led Gaara out the door. The time had come. They had met again, and that was something they thought would never happen.

" " " " " " " " " " " " "

Very sorry that this chapter might be a little boring, but the next chapter will be…I can't spoil it, but you'll like it! Thanks for reading again.

Gaara : Did you know that she wrote this 3 days ago, and forgot to put this part up?

Gaarazlilmiss : It's not my fault that chemistry is killing me!!! --

Hinata : Gaara, give lilmiss-san a break.

Gaara : …


	5. Ch4:Dreary Pasts, Dreary Futures

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

Ello! This is where the story gets interesting (well, to me anyway…) I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for still showing interest in my story even though I didn't update for almost a week or maybe even a week. I really had to think about this chapter…I'm afraid it didn't turn out like I'd like it to, and I had encountered an error with the site! It wouldn't let me upload my story, so I couldn't do it the three days ago that I intended. Anyway, introducing chapter 4, give some reviews!! Oh, and by the way, Hinata and Gaara are a little scared with this chapter and what might happen in then next one. Don't mind their silence.

Hinata : …..((in head-BAD THOUGHTS!! BAD THOUGHTS!!!))

Gaara : …((in heads-Hmmm, now how should I kill our wonderful author??))

Gaarazlilmiss : ((just saw thought quotes)) before Gaara thinks of a way to kill me, and Hinata rips all of her hair out, I'll leave you with the physco people so you can read this chappie! Tottles!

Chapter 4 : A dreary pasts, dreary futures

The night was thick with an ominous aura. Everyone had adjured home for this first night of the festival, except a few shinobi who were keeping watch, and drunks and adult figures doing adult things after the little ones left home. The sand shinobi responsible for relaying the message to Hinata jumped swiftly and stealthily through some trees lining the dirt path that Gaara and Hinata were taking. From what he could gather, and to anyone that wasn't an idiot, he could see that Gaara still trusted Hinata heavily, because he looked so much more relaxed than normal, but at the same time, his face was stern, as though he didn't know what to do. The situation was overwhelming, and Oshimota knew that soon, he'd do something reckless…or would he? He had an entire week, but the old man had said so bluntly to make it quick, that he knew he couldn't play around. He himself didn't like their kazekage. Ties, although unrealized by the kazekage, were there between them. Oshimota had lost his younger sister to Gaara when he killed to "Verify his existence". Oshimota remembered it clearly…

_It had been late at night. Oshimota was 19, celebrating his birthday with his friends, and what remained of his shinobi filled family, his sister, Tayuuma. She was much younger than him, 12 in fact, and was raving on and on about how she'd just graduated the ninja academy. This was also a celebration for her graduation, after all, it wasn't easy to graduate from such a grueling academy, and then be considered one of the best by her sensei. Oshimota smiled proudly at Tayuuma as she sat with him, her friends, and his friends, chatting about her final combat, and about something weird._

"_Yeah, and after I saw that, I knew I couldn't face him." she said. _

_The table was hushed, all listening to Tayuuma. _

"_He looked so creepy! His hair was fire red, his eyes were sky blue, and so cold, and his eyes rimmed black, like he was Insane! I was just looking over at my sensei, when I noticed him staring at me! All I was doing was smiling! I was happy, so was everyone else, and he was the only one frowning. And I couldn't help but look at him, cause he looked so intimidating. I looked away, but I know he was still watching me, like some bloodthirsty animal." said Tayuuma. _

"_You know what they say about him. He's got a demon in him. He's like a sand demon child! I wouldn't look at him again if I were you, and stay clear of him. If anything happened to you Tayuuma, I'd have to go and risk my life trying to kill him!" said one of her friends._

"_Crazy!! He'd murder you!!! That kid's nothing to fool with! You know he's got that boost in him, that…that demon! You do that, and I'll kill you again!" said Oshimota. _

"_Yeah, but I doubt anything'll happen to Tayuuma." said her friend. "She's got great skills!" _

_Tayuuma smiled, then she looked like she'd just remembered something. "I have to go and talk to Nomi-sensei." said Tayuuma._

_Oshimota looked outside at the dark night. "You sure you wanna go out now? It is late you know…" he said. "And besides, you take on your first mission in about a day. You should be preparing for that." said Oshimota. _

"_But that's what it's all about." said Tayuuma. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me." she said as she rushed out quickly, leaving her friends and brother behind._

" " " " " " " " " " " "

_The part that Oshimota didn't see was Tayuuma's gruesome death. Walking along the ghostly road of Suna, Tayuuma hummed merrily. She was still happy about receiving that title ,Genin. That met she was one step closer to becoming a chuunin. She couldn't wait. She touched he headband on her head and adjusted it. Feeling the cold steel there made her fill with the same excitement that she had when she first placed it on her head._

_Suddenly, a grainy sound was heard. Tayuuma stopped. This was a time to use her skills. She was excellent with hearing things, and anticipating attacks. She dodged quickly when she saw a large hand of sand rushing toward her. It was so fast that it sliced a few strands of hair as it zoomed by her face, closer than an inch. _

_Although Tayuuma was a Sand ninja, she was still deathly afraid. She knew the only one that could use the sand that way was…_

"_G-gaara…?" she asked as she turned around, her eyes widening at the sight before her._

_Gaara stood there with his hand outstretched and his face in a twisted smirk, his eyes wide and thin veins growing within them. _

"_What…what do you want with me??" Tayuuma asked shakily as she stared at him and took an offensive position. She knew running was useless. _

"_You….you looked at me….with fear. No shinobi ever looks at me with fear. You should know." he said._

_Tayuuma stayed put, but she shook with fear. _

""_And…I've come to spare you the burden of being a ninja. You aren't cut out for it. I've also come to verify…my existence.'" he said, the last part with lots of emphasis . _

_Tayuuma dodged another sand attack as she backfiliped and landed in an awkward offensive position. _

"_Why dodge? I was going to kill your family too. That would make it easier, wouldn't it?" he asked, his psycho smile widening. _

_Tayuuma gasped. "YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON MY BROTHER!!" she said filled with blind courage. She charged at Gaara, a kunai clasped firmly in her hand. _

_Gaara's sand caught the hand with the kunai coming at him. _

_Tayuuma snarled at Gaara as she continued to try and force the dagger towards him with no success. "I…I will kill you before…you lay…a finger on my…brother!!" said Tayuuma._

_Gaara chuckled eerily. "Oh really. Do it then." he said tightening the grip around Tayuuma's wrist. _

_Tayuuma howled in pain as her wrist began to bleed from beneath the sand. She never let up. She tried to jam her knee into Gaara, but sand shielded him. "You…you bastard!" she said as she continued to struggle._

" " " " " " " " " " " "

_Oshimota heard the loud howling and immediately rushed outside. "how come that sounded like Tayuuma!?" asked one of her friends._

"_It was." said Oshimota grimly as he jumped off. _

" " " " " " " " " " " " "

_Tayuuma struggled, but never prevailed over Gaara's grips. _

_**He's toying with me…**_

_Tayuuma thought. _

_**Who am I kidding!? What am I doing fighting him!? He's gonna kill me!!**_

_Thought Tayuuma, but by then, it was too late. She could feel her legs being bound by the sand, the sand creeping up her legs and around her, and then roughly pulling her towards him. _

"_You know…? It's a shame YOU have to die. You might have had some potential as a ninja with that anger driven spunk…but you used that with the wrong person." he said as he began to squeeze her quickly._

_Tayuuma couldn't breath, and her scream came out in a bear whisper. "B-brother…I was reckless…" she said quietly.._

_Gaara smirked. "SAND BURIAL!!!" he yelled. _

"_FORGIVE ME BROTHER!…!" Tayuuma managed to yell out before she was smashed. Nothing remained of Tayuuma after that but a bloody mess. _

_Gaara stared down at the mess on the ground, and on him, and then to the bit splattered on the nearby walls. Then, he felt nothing but that bit of a feeling that made him feel, what he considered, alive. He vanished in his sand, returning to whatever life he left behind for those five minutes._

" " " " " " " " " " " " " "

_Arriving much to late to help Tayuuma, Oshimota and both Tayuuma and Oshimota's friends saw the blood and various other bodily inhabitants and knew immediately that Tayuuma was no more. _

_Oshimota refused to believe that this was Tayuuma. He, for once, hoped it was someone else that bore this fate, not his only family, that happy, unselfish, but powerful new ninja who had been very much alive and excited that she'd finally be able to be one of the ones that could protect her village. He rushed to Nomi-sensei, Tayuuma's instructor. He asked if Tayuuma had been by, and when Nomi said that she hadn't seen her at all, Oshimota cracked. He fled off, without explaining anything to Nomi, and was so angered he almost rushed to death itself, Gaara. He stopped though. He knew that he'd have no chance. There was only one thing he could do, and that was to ensure his death when he least expected it. So many others wanted him dead, but Oshimota had never really wanted him dead, not until now. Up until now, Oshimota just considered him different, and didn't try to approach him. He wouldn't. He was not with him, nor against him. But now, he wanted to obliterate him. That day would come, when he was weakened, before Oshimota's very eyes. He would strike then._

_Oshimota shook furiously. "The one who did this…" he said. "Is none other than that creature that the Kazekage has created." he said shakily. "That thing…GAARA!!!!!!" he cried out. _

"_I swear it. "he said with uncontrolled tears running down his face. "I'll kill you! I'll rot you! You'll die with me involved one way or the other, and I'll strike the last blow." he said._

" " " " " " " " " " " "

Oshimota didn't like remembering that, but that was the only reason he had agreed to do such a deed for the former kazekage. He would relay the message to Hinata, but he'd also be there, at the end, to kill him in almost the same way he killed her. He'd practiced a forbidden jutsu allowing him to control the sand for a mere amount of time, just the way Gaara did, by drawing out chakra from the one who possessed the power. He'd practiced it so long by stealing the essence of the sand from him secretly all the years he'd been kazekage since Oshimota was around him so much, and he was so good with it now, it was like a part of him. Gaara never had time to notice and identify everyone around him, so obtaining this chakra was easy. The former kazekage also made it acceptable. He agreed fully with Oshimota's plans, although for his own selfish needs. He wanted Gaara to feel the same pain that Tayuuma felt, and he would, so soon, it made Oshimota want to reveal himself from hiding, and kill him then. But he knew it was not the time.

To think that to Gaara, she was a mere puppet, something used to verify his pitiful existence and never to be remembered again. He didn't even remember her, more than likely. Tayuuma was lost within his past. He would think Oshimota crazy, but so be it, if it meant he could obtain his revenge.

Following the two quietly, he couldn't wait until Hinata was alone so this would speed up. "Tayuuma…" said Oshimota. "It's near. Watch me." he said.

" " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata smiled happily as she walked in silence with Gaara. Despite the fact that she was indeed escorting the Kazekage around, and not to mention Gaara of all people, she realized that she was surprisingly calm. It was a good thing. Being tense around Gaara wasn't a good choice. "It's…it's been so long…G-I mean…" Hinata said nervously as she blushed. She had just finished showing Gaara to his quarters while they were in the hokage building(he'd be staying there…)

"Don't worry. You don't have to address me formally. We're…friends, remember?" he asked. He knew that what was between them might have been more than a friendly relationship. After all, the incident in the alleyway and in the tree, everything actually, it was not what mere friends would do. But he was still unsure if Hinata felt the same after three years. They were young, and slightly naïve. It would make perfect sense if Hinata didn't still think of him as what she did before. Gaara was also taking in all the beauty before him. Hinata was unearthly beautiful. Her skin was a slightly pale and milky color, and the dark hair and eyes brought the color about. She was very voluptuous with a curvy form shown to him through her form fitting kimono. All in all, Hinata was not one to be overlooked. Not one girl from Suna had attracted his attention so much. It wasn't just her looks that trapped him, she was still shy around him. It might be a different story around her friends though. He…liked that quality about her though. It made her seem innocent, and although his vocabulary hindered him from saying this, cute.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah…friends." she said hesitantly. Gaara noticed that, and figured she might be…disappointed? It was a mere guess, but he'd have to pry out of her what she was actually trying to say.

"I thought I'd show you one place before you adjured back to your quarters." said Hinata. She nervously played with a piece of long hair that had fallen out of her bun when she lost her hairpin. She didn't bother fixing it, it actually looked nice that way, sort of wild, not to mention she was distracted easily with it, and it made her feel more comfortable being around him.

Gaara looked at Hinata. "So what is it?" he asked.

"It's just a nice place. You'll see what I mean when we get there." said Hinata.

Gaara nodded. He glanced back at Hinata and smiled a little. She was still that same little Hinata. Gaara wondered what had become of his obstacle, Kiba. He was surprised that Kiba hadn't tried to move in while he was gone, or if he did, Hinata had said nothing about it and Kiba(as if) agreed to her being his escort. Gaara assumed the lightest, that Kiba and Hinata were nothing more than friends, if that anymore.

"How is…Kiba?" Gaara asked suddenly.

Hinata was slightly shocked by his question, and her slight jump was quite noticeable. "He's…well…He's good." said Hinata.

"What do you mean by good?" Gaara asked.

"Well…I… " said Hinata.

"Are you seeing him?" Gaara asked.

A few moments, and he was already concerned about her relationships. He was already threatened by Kiba. It was something Hinata figured would happen, but not so soon. "S-seeing him…?" Hinata asked.

Gaara looked at her patiently.

"Well, no, I mean…" she said. She remembered that time again. Did that count as 'seeing' him? "I mean no." said Hinata quickly.

Gaara blinked once, then continued to walk. Hinata led the way, and she seemed to be walking tensely.

Finally, Hinata and Gaara arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned little clearing. A broken stone bench, which ironically still looked sturdy, sat in the midst of short and beautiful cherry blossom trees and a few other wild looking Konoha-native trees. It was beautiful, in an old sort of way, and it definitely attracted Gaara's attention. He wondered why she picked this little out of the way place to show him.

"Do you like it? I thought we'd come here first to show you some of the past." said Hinata. She sat on a the small broken stone bench, and gestured for Gaara to sit too.

He did, although hesitantly.

"This place is more than 300 years old." said Hinata. "It's history is deep, even though it's only a bench and a lot of trees. It would take me forever to explain everything that's happened here, but I guess the most important thing about it is…" Hinata said, ",that Konoha has never let it fall. We've been in many wars, and this one place has been protected for 300 years. Even though it's just a little area of nothing really, it was made then, and it will always be here. What I'm getting to…um, Gaara, is that it, to me, symbolizes our alliance. Konoha is a loyal village. We made an alliance with your people, and it will always be. Konoha will do nothing to break that peace and we won't let anything else break it either. You understand, right?" Hinata said.

Gaara smirked a little. Hinata was so innocent. She was using this place to try and get him to believe that Konoha would always be loyal to Suna. Only thing was, to Gaara, it was a weak try. Although Hinata's intentions were good, Gaara couldn't simply trust only her, and not consider everyone else. Not everyone in Konoha was so loyal, hence why Kabuto had betrayed the village in numerous ways by now, and Sasuke had betrayed it too. It was just not cutting it, but Gaara nodded anyway. He understood her point fully, and it was great of her to try, but he couldn't help but feel a bit let down. This was suppose to be her duty, her mission, but he wanted to catch up with HER, not focus on the issue of the alliance for the whole time.

"I understand it." said Gaara. He looked at Hinata. "So, you expect me to trust you with this example." he said.

Hinata didn't move.

Gaara nodded slightly and then looked Hinata directly in the eyes.

"Why did you seem so unsure back then when I asked you about Kiba?" he asked.

Hinata simply couldn't get use to his random jumps to different conversations.

"I wasn't unsure…" she said.

"You still seem a bit edgy about the whole thing." said Gaara.

" It's not…that I'm edgy, It's just…" she said. "I've been pushed a little…" she said.

"And by that you mean?" he asked.

Hinata didn't know if she could speak to him about it so soon. "…nothing." she said.

Gaara took on a look of irritation. He knew it didn't make any sense to be talking to her about it now, if she wouldn't say it now, then maybe he had to wait.

"Things have changed here." said Hinata. "Ever since the Hyuuga clan was… destroyed, I've been getting people trying to persuade me into rebuilding it…with Neji." Hinata said. "It was bound to happen. People seem to feel safer with a strong clan around. The Uchiha's failed them, and now the Hyuuga's are gone. With just me, Hanabi, and Neji left, it doesn't really cut it. Tsunade-sama, the elders, and the villagers expect me to rebuild it. They've convinced Neji into it. He knows if he decides to rebuild the clan that he'll be the leader of the Hyuuga clan, and I'll be beside him. Because I was banished, I can't really claim heir anymore, and since Neji made that clear to the elders and Tsunade, they agree that it wouldn't be in the best interest to make a banished shinobi of the Hyuuga clan the ruler. The only reason why I am to become part of this is because Hanabi is still too young. She is only twelve, and Neji's 18. So since I do possess the Hyuuga blood, am an adequate age, and I have a fuller understanding of the ways of the Hyuuga, I was chosen to do this task. The only thing is I have to accept, but if I don't…" Hinata said. Her fists shook. She had held this in her mind awhile. The problem didn't seem as big at first, but now that she thought about it, the issue was much bigger than she had anticipated. If she did chose to walk the path that everyone expected, they'd be satisfied, but she wouldn't. Neji was someone she didn't want, and although it was more political than emotional, she WAS emotional, and something like that, that she could not break, and that would be for the rest of her life, she was not sure if she was ready for that commitment. If she didn't accept, everyone would hate her, Neji would hate her for demolishing his chance to be heir, and she'd become basically a nobody.

Gaara shook his head. "You're always in a bind, aren't you?" he asked. He knew that it was mostly his fault for everything. He even played a small part in her banishment. He'd destroyed the Hyuuga clan, and because her father had found out that she was around him voluntarily, that made her already harsh consequences worse, and therefore she was banished. Gaara felt guilt, something he had been all too familiar with once Naruto beat some sense into him. But , just like him, he didn't let it show.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Well, don't do it." said Gaara looking at her.

"W-what??" Hinata asked.

"Don't do what you don't want to do. Either way, you're headed down a bad path. One will eventually blow over, while the other one won't." said Gaara.

Hinata shook once more. "I-I cant." she said. A few tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "I can't. It's…it's n-not that easy." she said. "I've been working so hard for a way out of all of this, and it wouldn't be this way if I'd have stayed where I was. If I didn't run away…" said Hinata.

Gaara just looked at her. She was crying. Gaara just couldn't get use to her random jumps in emotions. (O.O….)

_What was it Temari said people do to comfort people when they cry…?_

Gaara thought.

"I shouldn't be crying. It's my fault all of this happened." Hinata said drying up. She smiled at him, traces of tears still on her cheeks. "I'll find some way to fix this. Maybe…maybe we could start a new clan." said Hinata. It didn't HAVE to be her, did it? Did it just have to be Hyuuga only? Couldn't it change?

Gaara nodded. "Sounds like it's worth a try." he said.

"Yeah! It might be a lot of work though…" Hinata said. It was like telling someone "hey, I don't like you, so why don't you marry someone else, and invent your own clan?" But couldn't it work? "I'm sure Neji didn't want someone like me to be the co-ruler anyway. He hasn't really changed to much…but he does talk to me more often." said Hinata.

Gaara's head shot up at this. "He talks to you?" he asked.

"Yes…Is there something wrong Gaara?" Hinata asked calmly.

Gaara stared at her for a second.

_Don't tell me that the Hyuuga genius is starting this up too…_

He though with a sigh.

"Nothing." he said.

"Gaara-kun…" Hinata said. She had finally summed up the courage to actually speak his name affectionately.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Did you…did you miss me…?" she asked suddenly.

Gaara's eyes widened. That was an unexpected question. "Because…I…I didn't really have anyone so close to me w-while you were gone." said Hinata.

Gaara ran his hand through his hair, a new nervous habit he'd picked up. "Yes. I did miss you, Hinata." he said. He didn't intend to say that. Saying nothing at all usually got him through things, but he knew if he did that, she'd automatically take it for "Nah, I didn't even remember your name 'till Tsunade said it!" or something like that. He might have been a terrorizing monster back then, but he knew how a woman's mind worked, Kankuro had made sure of that once he became sane enough to talk to, and he wasn't about to ruin the arising mood. He did genuinely miss her though. He couldn't deny that even if he tried.

Hinata slowly grasped the outside of his sleeve an held on to it as she buried her face in it. Kazekage or not, Hinata knew deep down he wouldn't mind. "I'm glad..." she said. "We have finally met again. We both thought…remember…we thought we wouldn't see each other again." she said.

Gaara grinned a little as he held Hinata to him. This feeling he'd been deprived of, only Hinata could satisfy that. He tilted her head up, making her look directly into his eyes. The pale lavender eyes met the sea foam colored eyes, both sets of them staring deeply into each other. "I remember that well…" Gaara said. He wouldn't admit it just yet, but when he had thought that, he felt very pained. As a child, he'd been all too familiar with this feeling as well, but it was different somehow. He didn't want to leave, but he knew if she turned around and saw him again before she left from that area, neither of them would be able to let go. He just decided to be the first one to break it.

Finally, both of them headed into a kiss they both knew that they needed. It had been way too long, and no one was around them. When their lips met, it seemed like every awkward feeling, every unsure thought washed away.

Neither one was aware of what was going on around them…

" " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Kiba walked outside of Konoha with his hands jammed stiffly in his pockets. The large dog tagged behind him. "You know Akamaru…? I kinda miss being like 13 or so…I had a little more freedom, and I could enjoy nights like this more, you know, without worrying about "assassins" and stuff like that." he said to the dog.

Akamaru let out a low rumble of a growl in response.

"You too, huh…?" he asked.

Kiba heard a small yip. It sounded very familiar. "Shh…" he said to Kiba.

Approaching the direction of the sound, it seemed there was a muffled sort of moaning. What was going on???

Akamaru let out a few short rumbles and his mouth arched up in a strange way. Akamaru was laughing!

Kiba looked at his canine partner with a look of confusion. Akamaru laid down, but guestered towards one direction, a look of doggish humor on his face.

"Akamaru…you get wierder as the days go by…" said Kiba as he walked down the path Akamaru had nodded towards.

A strong chakra was radiating from the area, hot almost, like someone was on fire with it. Seemed like the chakra was calm, but raging within them…Kiba couldn't describe it, but whatever it was, it needed to be investigated.

" " " " " " " " " " " "

Oshimota finally landed swiftly and silently into a large tree an adequate distance away from Hinata and Gaara. The two seemed to have just ended a conversation, and that's when he saw Gaara pull Hinata towards him. Oshimota raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

_This might be a little harder than I thought…_

He said. He'd been fully aware that Hinata was very close to Gaara, but if what he thought was going to happen did, it would be much harder to get her to accept, even under the conditions the old man had told Oshimota to set for her if she refused. She was a shinobi, but everyone knew how weak minded Hinata could be. It was something Oshimota could only figure out when it actually happened.

Not wanting to be around for the kazekage's little meeting with his "escort", Oshimota jumped off to a farther location, and would await for the time Hinata was by herself.


	6. Ch5:TenTen's hate

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

Wow….I've got to say that's got to be the fastest I've gotten reviews!! I got about 9 reviews from the time I left for school to the time I got back on the day I'm typing this (4-25-07). The most in the past was about 2 maybe 3. Thanks a bunch, a real confidence booster! I was for sure that chapter wasn't my best, but I must have been proven wrong. Anyway, recap…Gaara and Hinata got to be by themselves, or…so what they thought…Oshimota was remembering his vow to avenge Tayuuma (By the way, they're self made characters, in case you didn't know sure you did but oh well…), and Kiba heard some suspicious noises and decided to investigate…wonder what he'll find…

Hinata : ((Gulps)) We'll j-just have to see, r-right Gaara-kun?

Gaara : I really don't think I wanna stay around for this chapter

Gaarazlilmiss : Anyway, here's chapter 5, flood me with reviews, not flames and please don't tell me "DON'T MAKE THIS A KIBAxHINATA OR A NEJIxHINATA!!" It wouldn't be a GaaHina fanfic if this turned out to be a kibaxhinata or a NejixHinata. So don't worry, keep your pants on, I've got this all under control. After all, the two that start out together always end together…right ? (I know it's not true, but oh well! )

Chapter 5 : TenTen's hate

Sakura jumped off from her perch in her tree as she noticed it was now 12 o'clock midnight, and the festival was over now (A/N: This takes place before the Hinata/Gaara incident in chapter 4). People had just started adjuring back to their homes, and the ninja that were responsible for the first shift of the watch were heading home. Sakura landed on the ground and in an instant, Naruto, TenTen, and Lee were beside her.

"Hah…over already. It's nothing when you've gotten all this experience." said Sakura. She had been out and about since 2 o'clock yesterday morning, and she hadn't slept since. But now, when she thought she'd be tired, she actually wasn't.

Naruto nodded. "I don't think that's so true for me." he said. He pushed the icepack he had onto his forehead firmly.

"Does your head really hurt that bad? Wow…you must have really drank until you were at your highest limit. I didn't know they lasted so long." said Tenten with a grin.

"Yeah, and I think Tsunade's punishment, making you still do the mission with a hangover was perfect." said Sakura. She did feel sorry for the chap deep down. It was actually kinda depressing watching Naruto, OF ALL THE PEOPLE, mopping around the area without a smile, without a loud voice, and halfway dragging himself to every destination. But, Tsunade was a harsh woman, and fooling around with her plans, especially with something as stupid as drinking before an important mission, didn't bring light consequences.

Lee on the other hand look perfectly fine. "I am use to it, so it does not really bother me. Remind me to take someone else next time." he said.

Neji saw the group walking by and decided to join them since his shift was over too. He walked up beside Tenten and began to walk with the group of ninja assigned together on the mission. "Anyone seen where Hinata went to with the Kazekage? I have to give her a message before she decides to postpone her mission for the moment." said Neji.

"Ah, Neji! I will take you next time. You should be able to handle it." said Lee.

"Handle what?" Neji asked.

"He's talking about drinking. Naruto's still out of it." said Tenten with a slight giggle.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Lee. "I think I'll pass." he said.

Lee sighed. "Fine." he said.

"As for Hinata, Tsunade said she would be taking Gaara-sama to his new quarters." said Sakura. "I don't think she should be there for long."

"Yeah…" said Neji.

_In her dreams maybe…_

Neji thought. To him, it seemed very believable that she could still be there, but he decided to ask someone who might have a better guess.

"I'm going to go find Kiba." said Neji as he jumped off.

Tenten watched him go.

"You know, Tenten, you should tell him soon that you like him. I think he might be considering bringing back the Hyuuga clan, and of course Hinata is the only one that could be a part of that." said Sakura.

Tenten had to admit, she'd noticed that, and it irritated her to no end. As much as she tried to remember it wasn't Hinata's fault in the least, it was almost impossible not to be jealous of the girl. Neji had NO problems with it. He had agreed fully! There was no "Considering" to it, it was set to him. He'd even told Tenten that he was sure she'd say yes, and that he planned on going through with it, for more than one reason.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

_It was about a month ago. Neji, Tenten, and Lee had just gotten finished with a mission in the village hidden in the mist. They had returned, tired of course, even Lee, but Tsunade had something to discuss with Neji privately. TenTen and Lee had of course been curious, but Tsunade said it had nothing whatsoever to do with their team, and so she needed them to stay out of this one_.

_It took about 2 hours. Tenten had wanted to spar with Neji and she didn't have anything else to do really. Lee had ran off with Guy sensei to do MORE training, and Tenten was left alone and sat on the railing outside the Hokage building waiting for Neji to come out. Just when she was about to leave, Neji walked out. Nothing on his face depicted what he was thinking or what he'd been in there two hours for. TenTen was very curious as to what it was, but didn't ask. "You still wanna spar?" she asked Neji with a grin. Sparing was really the only thing that kept her close to Neji. Even though TenTen didn't appear shy to others, she never could find a way to tell Neji she liked him._

"_Not today, I've got something I'd like to ask you about though." he said. _

_Tenten looked curiously at Neji, but didn't say anything. He led them to the training field that they usually practiced at._

_Tenten sat beside Neji on a large log and waited patiently for Neji to speak. _

"_You've been a great friend to me Tenten, you know…?" he said. "And I decided that I should tell you this. I wouldn't tell anyone else, or ask anyone else but you." said Neji._

_The words made Tenten's heart fill with joy. They sounded so good. Just when she was about to make a fool of herself by saying something, Neji spoke up._

"_Tenten, what do you think about Hinata?" Neji asked. _

_Tenten stared at him, gob smacked, as her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. "W-what do I think about…Hinata???" she asked._

_**Why is he asking me this?!**_

_She thought. _

"_Yes." Neji said turning to her and eyeing her._

_The pressure his gaze brought made Tenten almost pass out. The question, his intense, expectant ,pupil less eyes…it was enough to drive her insane. "She's…well…quiet, and…" Tenten said. She didn't really know what to say. For one, she'd never actually talked to Hinata. She knew a long time ago, Neji wasn't too fond of Hinata, and so she stayed away from her, to keep close to him. On the other hand, she was also debating whether or not to tell him what she really thought, or something…made up and evil about her. _

_Neji nodded. "Okay, go on." he said._

"_She's…kinda awkward if you ask me…I mean, she has changed a little, but not drastically." said Tenten. "As far as strength goes, I don't think she's improved much at all." said Tenten with a small grin._

_**That ought to make him leave that question in the dark.**_

_TenTen thought. _

_Neji waited a moment before replying. "I'm disappointed in you Tenten." he said._

"_W-what!?" she asked almost a little too hysterically._

"_I thought you would have said something more…I don't know, positive in your point of view. It's as if you're trying to make her look bad. I can see right through you." said Neji._

_Tenten frowned. "I'm not…I…" she said fumbling with her hands and looking into her lap as she mumbled._

_Neji sighed. "The reason I was asking is because Tsunade inquired about the Hyuuga clan's future, and what to do about it before it was lost. She said the villagers are complaining that we're now another country without a special clan. The Uchiha's are gone, and now the Hyuugas except for one Uchiha, and three young Hyuugas. To put it simply, the villagers and Tsunade would like for Hinata and I to marry and reform the Hyuuga clan." said Neji._

_The explanation was pretty blunt, and it hit Tenten in the face like a ton of bricks. She didn't realize that she was staring at him with her mouth open, and her eyes widened. _

"_Tenten…are you okay?" Neji asked raising his eyebrows._

_Tenten shook her head. "Yeah…I'm…I'm good." she said. _

"_So what do you really think…? Or was that really it?" Neji asked._

"_It's good, I-I mean, she's….she's alright…I guess." Tenten said, the words turning into a mess of mumbling at the end. _

_Neji sighed again. "Alright. Thanks Tenten. I do think she'll agree though. After all, she was banished. She'll have another chance to be a Hyuuga, and a leader underneath me at that. I don't think she'd let this chance up, and besides, she knows I'm familiar with the Hyuuga clans ways, even the ways of the main branch although I was of the branch house. But I'm going to change those old ways." said Neji. _

_Tenten smiled a little._

_**Well…he didn't mention love…so that means even if it does happen, it won't be like he loves her or anything…**_

_TenTen thought._

"_And besides. I think Hinata has gotten out of that childish stage. She's a lot more appealing to see now. I wouldn't have any problems…" Neji said slightly quietly. "I couldn't tell Sakura or Ino this. They're to much like girls." said Neji_

"_SO WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME!??" TenTen yelled._

_Neji flinched back. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way, I just mean it's easier to talk to you about it because-"_

"_Yeah yeah…." Tenten thought._

_**Wonderful thoughts to have about me….**_

_TenTen thought as she placed her head on her palms._

_Tenten thought she'd go mad this time however, once the words Neji said about Hianta sunk in good enough. "But Neji! You're a Hyuuga right, so is she! Doesn't that mean you're related???" she asked._

"_We don't consider ourselves actual relatives in the Hyuuga clan. We're more like one group of people who posses the same skills, and who come from the same line. How else would the Hyuuga clan be able to maintain the blood limit we have? You can't just take others in and then the offspring still be considered Hyuuga." explained Neji._

_Tenten frowned again. "…Oh…" she said._

"_Thanks for talking to me Tenten. I guess I'll talk to Hianta about this in the near future, when it's official." Neji said._

"_You mean, it isn't officially decided yet??" Tenten asked._

"_Not yet, but soon." said Neji._

_Tenten smiled widely. She thought she would be able to convince him not to go through with it before it was decided. Sadly she couldn't, and it was official about 3 or 4 weeks after they'd discussed it. Then in about a week, Tsunade informed Hinata, and now both were aware. It was impossible to stop it now…_

" " " " " " " " " " " " "

TenTen had deeply, yet secretly despised Hinata ever since. How could that little puny girl who wore a bulky coat and spoke in whispers and stutters all the time, who chased after Naruto half her life, who ran away from Konoha and literally betrayed her own clan, who brought that monster of a kazekage there and let him destroy her clan, and to top that off, who is with that man right now doing who knows what, get Neji to accept and pursue the idea!? It was making Tenten angry, and she tried to hold it in, but the anger could be seen clearly on her face.

Sakura patted TenTen on the back. "Don't worry, okay? There's always a chance Neji might not accept. I mean, he didn't, you know…like Hinata. There are a million very believable reasons why he would go through with this besides Hinata. I mean, not to disrespect Hinata or anything, but she's not really the type guys go for. (A/N: SHE'S SO WRONG!!) The only guy I really think did like her was Gaara, and possibly Kiba." Sakura finished.

As much as Tenten wanted to believe Sakura, she knew she couldn't. Neji had made that clear to her.

_But I'll still try. I'll get rid of her…_

Thought Tenten.

" " " " " " " " " " " " "

_Back to the present time…_

Hinata tugged on Gaara's clothing as she pulled him towards her deepening the kiss.

Gaara had never thought something could feel this wonderful. Taking his chance, he began to slowly pull the obi off of Hinata's kimono. Hinata gasped a little, breaking their kiss for a minute.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked indifferently.

Hinata didn't know what to think. "I'm…I mean…" she said. In this situation again. She wanted to let herself slip so bad, but this was the first night she'd seen him again in years, he was a kage, with numerous responsibilities and the last thing he needed on his list of why-Gaara-shouldn't-be-the-kazekage was because he had slipped up with Hyuuga Hinata in the middle of nowhere. She also felt a little….self conscious and afraid after her encounter with Kiba. She didn't want to seem like she didn't want to though…what to do…? "I just think that…this should wait." she said.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at his bluntness. "I…I don't know." she said.

Gaara didn't like this. He could see clearly a faint hint of guilt, and also, thoughtfulness. He couldn't expect her to just wait on him for these three years without feeling some sort of regret, or detest, or something of that form because of some… previous actions.

Gaara stood. "So who is it?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him. "W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"Who is keeping you from wanting me?" he asked.

"N-no one. I mean, it's nothing…" Hinata said.

Gaara gripped her wrist, not tightly though, but warningly. No matter if she was his Hianta or not, she should have known better to lie to him, and to test him this far. "Hianta." he said choppily and sternly. "I know that you're lying. Tell me now. Is it…him?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him, her eyes widening. "I…" she said. "it's not…I…"

Gaara let go of her wrist. "As I thought." he said. He knew it. Kiba was in Konoha with her. Why wouldn't he advance? He was two or three days away in another country in a desert. Why wouldn't she not welcome these advances? So logical, and yet, so illogical. He had come back. Not wanting to jump to conclusions too soon, he decided to see exactly for himself what was true, and what wasn't. He stepped up to Hinata and grabbed her around her waist. "It's no one, right?" he asked.

Hinata didn't speak.

Gaara kissed her this time, but Hinata could tell, something wasn't there that was moments ago. It was as if he were testing her.

Moving his hands roughly to her obi, he finally got it off, making the kimono unravel into a wide curtain of satin. Hinata wasn't sure what was going on.

_Is…Is this really Gaara? This can't be him…he's too different…_

Hinata thought.

Gaara moved his kiss towards her collar bone, tickling it with his tongue.

Uncontrolled, Hinata slumped down to the ground, Gaara going along with her. She didn't know whether to resist, or to go with him.

_I'm so confused. Wakarimasen…(I don't understand)_

She thought.

Gaara moved his hands experimentally across Hinata's chest, and her warmth. It was a little too much for Hinata to contain. Even through the thin layers of clothing underneath her Kimono, Hinata felt pleasure, and let out a slight whimper.

Gaara liked the sound of that. He couldn't really tell if she was lying or not now. She seemed unsure.

As he continued with her, he began to remove the thin clothing hiding her body. It dropped silently around her, one thin sleeve still carelessly dangling from her wrist. With the moonlight beaming behind her, Gaara could make out her pale body, with the light tracing out her body. Her hair, which had fallen due to her excessive moving, was messily around her shoulders in disarray. Gaara looked at her frail thin body, and wondered how someone so delicate looking could be a ninja. He removed some of his heavier clothing which in its place left some thin black clothing and after that, he moved between Hinata. Kissing her again, he heard her moan between each kiss. She began to remove his clothing as well, surprised that underneath it, Gaara was toned, something she didn't actually expect from someone who rarely used Taijutsu.

As Gaara continued to play with her, Hinata made short yips.

_What am I doing…? It's the same as last time…but can I stop it? Am I actually…_

Her thoughts were drawn to a close when Kiba emerged from some bushes, lifting his head from dusting off the leaves finally and seeing them. He didn't expect the actual scene to be so close, and so here he was, shocked to see the shy Hinata underneath the crazed Kazekage.

" " " " " " " " " " " "

Sakura laid on her bed just closing her eyes, when someone knocked loudly. "Who is it this late!?" she asked.

"Please open up Sakura-san. It's urgent." said someone at the door.

Sakura got up with a slight pout but went to the door. What was so important?

" " " " " " " " " " " " "

This is where all the problems start. Next chapter, Oshimota finally talks to Hinata, and does she accept or not? Hope you all read next chapter to find out!

Gaara : …

Hinata : …

Gaarazlilmiss : (laughing hysterically at the two until she gets a mouth full of sand!)


	7. Ch6:Oshimota's Revenge Unfolds

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating in forever. I didn't have the internet for a long time(Connection sucked until now), and when I got it back, I was overloaded with responsibilities online that I hadn't been able to check on because I didn't have the internet. So, anyway, the new chapter is here! I really don't know about you all, but I hope you're ready for an extra long chapter! This chapter is basically like two chapters in one if you ask me! It's gonna be extremely long, so if you don't have the time to finish it, don't start reading it I guess you could say this is like a thank you to you all for being such loyal reviewers.

Gaara : Why did you let Hinata leave?

Gaarazlilmiss : Because unlike you, she doesn't complain all the time.

Gaara : Where did she go?

Gaarazlilmiss : To get Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. They're gonna be with us for a little bit…

Gaara :WHAT!? I mean, why?

Gaarazlilmiss : It's more fun when there are more people to talk to!

Gaara : Don't smile at me like that…I'll kill you.

Gaarazlilmiss : Enjoy this chap.!

Chapter 6 : Oshimota's revenge unfolds

Sakura opened the door to find a normal jounin at her door. "Yes?" she asked impatiently. "Tsunade needs you to see her, quickly." he said.

"Nani!? Why this late, I just laid down!" she said, but followed the shinobi anyway. It was already past midnight, and the streets were empty.

Finally, upon reaching the Hokage's building, Sakura entered Tsunade's room after some knocks and granted permission.

"You needed me, tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she bowed.

"Rise, Sakura-chan." said Tsunade. "I have some information I must share with you now, before it's too late." said Tsunade. "As you recall, the events years ago that took place after the Hyuuga clan was destroyed has devastated our village. You also are aware that the Hyuuga clan may be brought back. Hinata has yet to consent, however. There have been many events in which you may not be aware of." said Tsunade. She explained them all to Sakura, as Sakura listened intently to the strange, but all too true events.

"And so, now what? If They plan on destroying Gaara through Hinata, then what can I do?" asked Sakura.

"There is a shinobi among the one sent as extra bodyguards and escorts that is to relay the message to Hinata. It is a male, 24 years of age named Oshimota. As far as his apperance goes, he has long dark hair tied back, green eyes, but that is all that's of him. No odd scars, no odd features. He's apparently been the one hired to give the message to her. That's all I really know about him. But he is suppose to meet Hinata when she is alone, and you are to take him out before he can do this." said Tsunade.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. This guy is suppose to be telling Hinata that she has to kill him, right? So if that's the case…then…why her?" asked Sakura.

"Because…They believe that Gaara may have a harder time fighting Hinata if it's her. He wouldn't hesitate to kill someone else." said Tsunade. "Even if Gaara may seem cold hearted, no one, not even himself, can bury feelings for someone they've grown attached to. It seems to be full proof. Also, every village keeps records of all the jounin in other countries, to insure that no one like Orochimaru comes back around. Hinata is definitely on that list, she is a jounin, and therefore, they may have noticed how powerful she is now. They might think she can match up to him…I'm not sure." said Tsunade.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "How did you know about this, Tsunade?" she asked.

"From spies, watching all of the sand villagers in this area EXCEPT Gaara. Kiba is suppose to brief him about tomorrow, but that's it. I got information on all the sand escorts, and more than one said Oshimota seemed the most important of them all, and he was the only one not found within the Festival's crowd. Instead, one of the jounin said that they saw him taking the same path Hinata had led Gaara down about five minutes after they had left themselves. They say that he was following them, and according to some agreements the Kazekage, the former kazekage, council members, elders, and myself came to, not one sand shinobi was to directly follow the Kazekage around while he was being escorted. No sand shinobi is to be following nor tracking Gaara for any reason other than the fact that he is in danger, Hinata is in danger, both of them, or Gaara is causing the danger. It took a little bit of tugging from me to get the former kazekage to accept, but after a bit he…he finally did." said Tsunade. "So they found this suspicious, and reported it to me. After that happened, another Jounin told me that Oshimota was indeed the leader, as was told by one of the newer sand shinobi of the group. They followed Oshimota secretly and found something on the ground in mid-chase. It was a scroll." said Tsunade. "They said it was apparently lost when he had stopped suddenly, considering the position it was in on the ground. What it said was not only suspicious, but enough to actually make Oshimota a criminal in Konoha. What's on it is simple, innocent maybe, but it's not." said Tsunade as she handed it to Sakura.

She unrolled the scroll and eyed it. On it, she saw the formations of the Sand shinobi and found that Oshimota was nowhere in the group at all. At the bottom of the scroll, she saw what really made Tsunade think that there was definitely something wrong. All of Gaara's whereabouts, Hinata's most frequently visited places, and people close to them both were at the bottom. Tsunade clearly said that no sand shinobi was to follow nor track Gaara for any reason other than the fact that he was in danger, Hinata was in danger, both of them, or Gaara was causing the danger. "How reckless…" she said. "Everything else would seem slightly harmless as it could be in case of an emergency, but Oshimota not being in any of these formations, not even in the leader's position…that's slightly odd…" Sakura said.

"Quite. But who's to say this isn't a diversion. I want you to investigate. This is a top secret mission that only you will perform." said Tsunade.

"Why only me?" Sakura asked.

"Because, I felt you would be suitable for the mission. Is there a problem with my decision?" Tsunade asked.

"N-not at all Hokage-sama." Sakura said.

"Good. As of now, your mission has begun." said Tsunade.

"Hai!" Sakura said as she jumped off.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Kiba stood there, numb with shock. "…" he couldn't say a word. He finally ducked his head down, for what reasons, there were almost too many to name.

Gaara sat up slightly, pulling over him his shirt and his other items of clothing. "It would appear," he began, "that there is someone." he said.

Hinata quickly drew up her kimono and held it with her hands around her waist, her eyes downcast and her face in an embarrassed blush.

_ARGH!! You stupid, stupid Hinata! Nante!/ Here of all the places, why couldn't you tell him!?_

She thought. "K-kiba…" she said.

"Are you decent Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Y-yes." she said.

Kiba looked over at the two finally. He saw Hinata's embarrassed face. She looked like she had just lost all of her pride, her dignity, and her self confidence. Gaara seemed indifferent as always.

_What's the difference? I've already seen her. I mean, it's not like…_

He thought but trailed off.

_But…it wasn't meant for me. So it's as if I've never seen her at all…_

He thought. He tried to hold it in, knowing that everything was as it was, and that was it. He didn't like it, but that was all he could do. "Um…Kazekage-sama…" Kiba began awkwardly. He wasn't use to speaking like this to an…an enemy.

"What?" Gaara asked.

Kiba made a face at his rude way of speaking. "The Hokage asked me to inform you about tomorrow in more detail." he said.

_Why me of all the people?_

He thought,

_Oh yeah, I was part of this "problem" that we're trying to fix…Tsunade is gonna get it._

He concluded.

"Okay. Speak then." he said.

_He thinks he can talk to me like that now that he's the Kazekage, and he thinks he can take advantage of Hinata like that!?_

Kiba thought with a sneer. This was becoming a little…stressful. "Tomorrow, you will meet with the Hokage, and brief up about today. You will then be present with Tsunade at…" Kiba's attention was taken for a second as Hinata stood there, eyeing the two with worry. Kiba stopped and sighed. Hinata was too much like herself for her own good. "Don't worry Hinata." he said.

"About?" Gaara asked crossing his arms.

"…" Kiba said nothing.

"Fine. If you don't want to answer me, continue with what you were saying, and don't stop next time." he said as he eyed him.

Kiba could feel his body shake with anger. He dare not cause a scene though. After what he had pulled as a young teen, he wasn't sure if he should go through with something like that again. "You will be present with Tsunade at the Opening Day ceremony. For now, that is all I have to tell you. Tsunade has other things she must attend to, and therefore, I have been sent to inform you of this." he said with a strained voice. "Please meet Tsunade at 7:00 sharp in the morning. That is what she has requested. If you'd like to change the time, tell me and I'll inform her." said Kiba again. He hated that he had to say these words. If it were up to him, it would be, "You bring your ass to Tsunade's room at 7, and that's it. You aren't so high and mighty in this village, so don't act like it!" but that would definitely cause problems.

_Wonder how big his head's gotten now that he's a kage and all…_

He wondered. He had a feeling he'd find out soon.

"K-Kiba-kun…I…" Hinata said.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. You…you do what you want to do." Kiba said.

"Why do you have to tell her that? She should be well aware of that." Gaara said, not taking his eyes off him.

Kiba frowned. "Because I wanted to reassure her." said Kiba.

"Seems to me like something's different. You were with her in this village the whole time for three years, and you have to reassure her about something as trivial as this? Something she should understand on her own anyway?" Gaara asked. "And also, you've come here acting very surprised, and maybe a little disappointed to see Hinata with me. So, what's happened while I haven't visited Konoha?" he asked.

Kiba gritted his sharp teeth together. "It…it's none of your concern." he said for Hinata's sake.

"And why not? It must be pretty important then…" he said.

"You wouldn't want to know…" said Kiba.

Gaara glanced over at Hinata. "It's none of my concern anyway. What happens happens. So, it's all just a thing of the past. After all, it couldn't have been "serious" since this event was allowed to occur." Gaara said. "Tell Tsunade 7 'o clock is fine." said Gaara as he walked off. He left Hinata and Kiba where they stood. He had wanted to take Hinata back with him, but since this happened, he figured he'd let it drop, besides, it actually irritated him, the Inuzuka still being a part of Hinata's life in some way, one Gaara wasn't' too sure about. He knew that it was too early to assume things however, and so he didn't' say anything, in his opinion, too far out of line. "Besides…he'll get angered by my very apperance, so why worry?" he said to himself.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata shifted from foot to foot while still clutching the loose Kimono in her hands. Kiba sighed as he walked towards Hinata. He stopped after he was a good distance away from her.

"Kiba…I-I'm sorry y-you had to come I-in at that time…" she said.

"Don't worry about it!!" Kiba yelled without thinking.

Hinata flinched back.

"You always over worry about things. That's why things couldn't be. Because you were always apologizing to me, and worrying about what I thought or felt. One apology is enough. None is necessary because you're you are who you are, you can make your own decisions." Kiba said softer this time.

Hinata thought she saw a glance of hurt cross Kiba's face, but it disappeared quickly, and was replaced by a rage. She was afraid of this face, but had grown able to stand it. "Kiba…that night…that wasn't…" she said, quietly, "I was just…" she said.

"It meant nothing. It was just something you wanted to do just because you needed it. The person you really intended that to be for was…" Kiba said.

Hinata quickly put her head in her hands and began to cry. "It wasn't meant to be that way. I don't know…w-what I could do to make it up to you Kiba, I just d-didn't know it would turn out that way…" she said between sobs.

Kiba walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hinata…If this is what it is going to be like, no matter how much time is placed between you, him, and I, I guess I don't have a choice but to agree, don't I?" he said. "But if that freak hurts you, I'm gonna be there to put an end to him." he said clenching his free fist. "Come on. I'll take you home." he said.

Hinata looked at Kiba.

_It…it must be hard for Kiba-kun to do this…but…_

She thought. Feeling as though she would scream right then and there, she walked with Kiba, shaking trying to hold in the pain that began to seep out slowly.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

After a little walking, the two ended up in front of Hinata's apartment. "Don't hesitate to come by if you need me." he said.

Hinata smiled, although her face was slightly reddened from crying. "Oh…okay." she said.

Kiba couldn't help it. He placed a small kiss on Hinata's cheek. "Don't worry so much tonight, okay?" Kiba said.

"Y-yes Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

Kiba jumped off. Hinata smiled shyly to herself. What did she feel like? It was a confused mess of something. She wasn't aware of the cloudy eyes peering out from behind some bushes, slowly intensifying into a glare.

He jumped off as well, leaving a bit of dust behind him in his hurry and fury.

Hinata coughed a little as the smoke dispersed. "Wonder where that came from..?" she said.

Just when she was about to head in, Hinata heard the sound of someone landing behind her. "Who is it?" Hinata said not turning around. She knew very well that it must be someone she didn't' know, for it just didn't sound familiar.

"I am Oshimota of Suna. I have business with you Hinata-sama." he said.

"What kind of business?" Hinata asked as she turned around. She had on a blank look, one she used with unknown and potentially dangerous people. She was usually friendly, even to strangers, but something seemed a bit off tonight. "Hinata-sama…may I?" he asked gesturing towards the house.

Hinata eyed him suspiciously. "Y-yes." she said. She stood her ground though, waiting for him to make the first move.

Oshimota was slightly amused at how cautious she was. He moved forward and allowed Hinata to open the door. "Don't be so frightened. I am simply here on business on behalf of the kazekage." said Oshimota. Of course, he knew that he was telling a partial lie, but it couldn't be helped.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, I'm use to being…very cautious of those around me." she said.

"The way of the ninja." said Oshimota.

They walked into the house and Oshimota waited patiently for Hinata to close the door while he stood beside her.

"So, what does the Kazekage need from me?" Hinata asked.

"It's not what he wants from you, it's what WE want from you, or more like, demand of you." he said.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Oshimota stood lazily with his weight all on his right leg. "Our former kazekage, along with the majority of Suna's powers, want Gaara…-sama dead." said Oshimota, debating on whether or not to address Gaara properly under the circumstances. "He has caused too much pain among the people of Suna, and therefore it is uncomfortable for him to be the head of our power." said Oshimota. "He could turn on us at any time." said Oshimota as a short conclusion.

"Y-you want him…d-dead…? But I-isn't he suppose to b-be your Kazekage? W-why would you want t-to kill him!? He's d-done so much for you all I'm sure!!" Hinata said. "Why would you want to k-kill him? And what do I have to do with this?" she asked. She felt a rage seeping out of her. She knew that Gaara had changed for the better, as a matter of fact, she was almost positive. How could they want to do that to him?

"Our former Kazekage has decided that it should be you because Gaara trusts you. Why else?" Oshimota asked. "You do have a strong love for him, don't you? Why wouldn't a lover trust a lover? Even Gaara-sama must have that weakness…" Oshimota said. "Because you are so close to him, and possess power beyond that of a normal Jounin according to our records, you were highly suitable for the job." Oshimota said.

Hinata thought she'd throw up. How could they possibly do such a thing? That question ran through her head. And they expected her to just merrily go along with their plans, and betray Gaara, the man she loved dearly. "You know…? I'm sure you didn't think it was this easy." Hinata said taking on a stern look and taking an offensive position.

"As a matter of fact, no I didn't." said Oshimota disappearing it seemed, and appearing behind her. Hinata's eyes widened as she stood there shocked, not daring to move for the kunai was at her throat. "If you do not accept, the ones closest to you will die one by one. You won't know when. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a year…but you will have no control over the situation, whether I die here because of you or not." said Oshimota as he moved the dagger closer.

"How could you…? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR LEADER!?" hinata yelled squatting down quickly and kicking the ninja off balance. "How could you try and kill a man who tried to change for you!?" Hinata asked as she tried to jump down on Oshimota with a kunai in her hands.

Oshimota rolled over, and that led to Hinata stabbing the kunai into the tatami mat below. Oshimota jumped up, and punched Hinata in the stomach. "I didn't want it to come to this…So I assume you don't' accept?" Oshimota asked as he gripped her around the stomach when she headed on a fall to the floor and held her there.

Hinata glared up at him and did not answer.

"You may not understand this Hinata-sama, but some of us have ties to the Kazekage that aren't necessarily good ones." he said dropping Hinata to the ground. "If you wanted revenge for something someone did to you, wouldn't you go to any length to get it?" he asked and then left.

Hinata sat on the floor, stunned at the event.

"Would…would I?" asked Hinata. Everyone else did. Sasuke wanted revenge on his brother for killing his entire clan, Naruto wanted revenge on the Akatsui for provoking Sasuke, and Gaara…a while back, he had wanted revenge against humanity for treating him like a monster, a joke, a fiend, but he stopped. He didn't seek it so thoroughly anymore. It wasn't as important as gaining the respect from those who didn't respect him, and gain forgiveness from those he had hurt by protecting them, and leading them. "What was his name?" asked Hinata. "Oshimota…That was his name..what can I do…?." she said as she hopped up. Today had been a long day. And in just a few hours, she'd have to be back with Gaara and Tsunade again. Her body did not agree with her brain, she wanted to chase Oshimota, but how? She didn't know where he'd gone, she didn't know how to stop someone so far above her level. "I guess…I'd better sleep. " she said to herself. For some reason, the problems that had pulled themselves upon her seemed too important for her to sleep. She had become that worried.

_So this is to be my life…A life of worry, and possibly…death…_

She thought.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Neji walked the quiet streets of Konoha towards his apartment. He had been looking for Kiba, to find out where Hinata might be, and where was she? With him, and it didn't appear to be nothing. He didn't understand when it was that he felt so protective over her. Maybe it was because of their family relations and the way she had been so kind to him even after everything that Neji had done to her. He'd ridiculed her, provoked her, teased her, it had no end, and yet and still, she was so kind to him. Maybe it was because he was forcing himself to believe that since the Hyuuga clan would possibly come back, he would have to love her anyway, and although love wasn't something that had to be there in order to revive a clan and be its leaders, Neji knew that someone like Hinata wouldn't find that sort of relationship suiting. She had never seemed to be the type who could just disregard the feelings of another, and shield her own. She was just Hinata, and no one could change that. "So why am I so angry?" he asked himself. "Why do I care!?" he screamed. He still hadn't received an answer, and he didn't expect one so soon because of the festival, but when he did get it, he really hopped, no he expected her to say yes. What would he do if she didn't?

Neji walked into his apartments to find a small note by the door. Neji looked at it and then opened it. It had no name, just a few words. "Come to the bridge over the river tomorrow night."

"Wonder who that could have been…" he said. Being Neji, of course he wasn't just going to "go to the bridge". His entire mindset was that there could be danger there, someone plotting to kill him, anything, and under the circumstances, he wouldn't be in the slightest surprised. He tossed the note on the low table in his first room, and then made his way back to his room, and fell asleep. His mind drifted though. A dream of Hinata and someone else. This someone happened to be Kiba. At first, they seemed happy, and then, the next thing he knew, he saw Hinata in tears. She was covered in someone's blood. She spoke, but nothing she said could be heard. She held a kunai, dripping with the bloody mess over a silhouette of someone's body. It appeared to be in a fetal position, as though they had tried to shield the blow. The rainy scene behind Hinata and the body made Neji feel slightly sad, seeing it. Suddenly, Hinata looked up from her crying and faced Neji. She suddenly appeared angry, as something terrible, something he couldn't make out, emerged from her. It's eyes were blood red, it's body, just like that of the person that Hinata had injured or killed. Before it could get to Neji, it disappeared. Then another scene was shown to him. Gaara and Hinata. Looked like they were in Suna. Hinata walked into some room that Gaara was in, smiled at him and began to speak. Again, Neji couldn't understand what she was saying. Gaara nodded, and it scared Neji, but Gaara returned a smile back at her. Another flash of white, and another futuristic scene took place. Hinata sat in the seat that Gaara had sat in previously, and Neji could see that she looked busy. A platoon of Ninja appeared before her speaking. Hinata nodded to something and pointed somewhere. Seemed like she had been successful. Again, Hinata looked over at Neji and smiled. Instead of an enormous monster, Hinata held out her hand, as if she wanted Neji to take it. Another light flashed and this time, Neji saw himself with Hinata. She seemed bored, busy. A child that looked much like herself ran up to her and asked her something. Hinata looked up at her and said something. Looked like she said yes. Neji saw himself walk in and place a hand on Hinata's shoulder as he tried to say something that appeared to be friendly, but Hinata only shook her head. Neji kept his hand on her shoulder, but his face appeared to be stern and a little irritated. He rushed out, walking fast and leaving Hinata where she sat, looking just like she had before, indifferent. She then looked over at Neji and shook her head. The scene blanked out, and that's when Neji woke up.

"W-what was that??" he asked himself. Confusion was eluding him. Kiba's scene with hinata seemed dreary and sad, almost scary. Gaara's seemed happy, successful, like a long awaited freedom. It was a strange one to Neji. His own…it seemed unhappy, full of arguments, and sadness on one person's side.

"Demise…Successfulness…unhappiness…" Neji said. What did this dream mean? Would these be the fates of them all if they ended up that way? So was it really not meant to be?

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

The next day was rather slow. Naruto yawned, happy that he was finally back to normal. The headache he'd endured for the past day or two was excruciating. "Alright! Time to get done with this mission!" said Naruto as he jumped up. He was in the kitchen fixing ramen when he heard someone at his door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Open the door Naruto." said kakashi's voice.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei." he said as he opened it. "Whatcha need?" he asked. "Tsunade asked me to bring you to the Hokage's building since you can't seem to not do anything stupid before an important mission." said Kakashi as he leaned up against the door frame.

Naruto sighed. "Oh. Well you can tell her that I'm fine now, and I don't plan on doing anything like that again! Besides, she does it all the time and she's hokage!" said Naruto.

"And you're underage. " said Kakashi.

Naruto mumbled. "Fine, I'm going." he said. As he and Kakashi walked along, they spotted Hinata coming up the same walk. She didn't look happy. She looked kind of drained out of life. "Hey Hinata,…you okay?" asked Naruto as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Hinata snapped her head up and looked at Naruto. "O-oh…Naruto-Kun…I'm fine." she said quietly.

"Nah! You can't lie to me Hinata. What's up?" he asked.

Hinata didn't want to trouble Naruto about what the Sand shinobi from yesterday had said and done. He'd be worried first, then he'd go after him, and possibly get himself killed. The man from yesterday was very skilled, Hinata could see that from just the glimpse of a fight she'd had with him. Hinata did consider herself very strong now, but him…he was past her level. It scared her how fast he could be, how much force he had put into the punch. She knew it wasn't his full potential. He could probably deal much more damage. What kind of training did someone as strong as himself go through to get to that point? "I'm just nervous again, Naruto-Kun." she said. That should have been a likely excuse.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, then shook his head. "Sure you are! How did it go with "Gaara-Sama" yesterday?" asked Naruto as he accented the formality on Gaara's name. He wasn't really use to calling him that yet. After all, he had been Gaara up until now.

Hinata let a ghost of a smile grace her lips. "Well…it was…it was successful." she said.

_As if…_

She thought.

"Well, let's go together. I'm sure you wouldn't want to just step in there by yourself, right?" he asked. He knew how shy Hinata was and how much she tried to act like she would be okay, but underneath it all, she was scared and ready to run away.

"That would be nice Naruto-kun." she said as she walked up with them.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

The night before, Gaara had talked to Temari about the issues he was facing. She was good with this kind of thing, but Gaara just didn't believe her help to be enough for once. He walked towards the Hokages' office thinking about their conversation.

_Gaara knocked on Temari's door late that night. He heard Temari stir slightly, and there was someone there with her. "Temari, it's me." Gaara said. _

_Temari said something to someone, then opened the door. '"Gaara? Are you still up?" she said._

"_Even with the Shukaku gone, I still don't sleep as much as you do Temari." he said._

"_Well, that's your decision." she said. "What did you need Gaara?" she asked._

"_It's Hinata." he said. _

"_Ah…already?" she said. "What's going on with her, is she in trouble or something?" Temari asked. _

"_It depends on how you look at the situation." he said. He began to explain it to her. _

_Temari blushed at the situation. "So, you're dealing with that dog kid again." said Temari as she twisted a piece of unruly hair around her finger. _

"_Something like that." said Gaara. He felt somewhat uneasy, but for the love of cheese he wouldn't let that show._

"_Well, for one, you don't want to get into another competition with that kid. He caused a lot of trouble, and so did you. I remember when I used up all that chakra just to get Hinata here in time to stop you." said Temari with a grin. "And secondly, if Hinata actually went that far with you on the first night you've seen her again, you know she still loves you, and apparently doesn't really think of the dog boy as high as she thinks of you. Why do you seem all suspicious?" she asked. _

"_Because of what he said. He said he was reassuring her that she could do what she pleased, like at one point, she couldn't or something. And I have a feeling it's him. She looked kind of worried when he appeared…" said Gaara._

"_But that's how she is. Hinata isn't as bold as me, or Sakura, or Ino. She's…well…shy. I would blush too if someone walked in on me, of course, I wouldn't apologize to the person who walked in, it's their fault for coming in. Now that I think about it though…you did say she apologized…a lot. Well…" Temari wasn't sure how to look at it. "Don't try to hard to uproot any information she doesn't want known from her. You might regret it in the future. Now, I've got to go back in here…I'm sleepy." she said._

"_Who's in there?" Gaara asked. _

_Temari raised an eyebrow. "You are the kazekage, but that doesn't mean you get to get into my personal affairs." said Temari._

_Gaara grinned evilly. He used a bit of sand to force the door open. "Ah ha…the other supposed genius." said Gaara. _

_Shikamaru turned around and eyed Gaara lazily. "How troublesome. I thought you said no one would bother us here." Shikamaru complained._

_Gaara grinned slyly._

"_Ohhh!Gaara!! I help you out with women problems, and you repay me by barging in on my company?" she said._

"_Looks a little bit more than company to me." he said as he walked off. "Thanks Temari." said Gaara as he walked out finally._

_Temari blushed a little. "He's so strange…" she said as she walked back inside._

He did have to admit though that some of what she said did make a bit of sense. Maybe some of it would apply. He could only see. When he entered the Hokage's office, he looked over and saw Hinata waiting patiently there by the desk. Tsunade looked a bit stern. "We have a serious problem Gaara-sama." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked at Hinata, and he looked worried.

_Why would he do that?_

He asked himself.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

The end of the immensely long chapter ! I hope you all liked it. Honesty, it isn't how I really expected it to be. Problems have been uprooted in this chapter. What's Naruto talking about, and why has the Hokage postponed the briefing to discuss something else. More probs, but that makes a juicy chapter, right?

Gaara: You're really a piece of work, you know?

Gaarazlilmiss: That's the point.

Hinata: I'm back Lilmiss-san.

Gaarazlilmiss: (Rubs hands together evilly) Excellent.

Kiba: Okay, so where's the money Hinata?

Hinata: Oh, I was just kidding about that, we just need you here.

Naruto: I thought you said there was a pot of endless ramen here!

Hinata: That was a lie too.

Gaarazlilmiss: Next time, we get to talk to the new people, and the silent one in the corner over there…

Neji: …

Gaarazlilmiss: Anyway, I hope you read some more of this story as it unfolds. Soon, check out my KibaHina fanfic…it'll be out VERY soon!


	8. Ch7:Neji's decision

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

Sorry I'm not on time, but I'm here with your chapter, and I'm so hoping you all like it. I've just started on my new fanfic, sort of like this one, except with a different story line, and a new couple. It'll have a sequel too if it's good, so be nice and review it. Anyway, back to this moment in time, I hope you all like this chappie.

Naruto: Maybe this won't be so bad. I guess I could stick around.

Gaara: Even you'll be ready to kill her once you stay long enough. Of course, you probably won't have it as bad as me.

Neji: I think I already Know how bad it is…

Kiba: I do too.

Hinata: ((Laughs nervously because she's the only girl here right now, and all these guys have something to do with her.))

Gaarazlilmiss: ((laughs at Hinata's nervousness)) Well, we'll start now since Hinata's about to pass out from Toomanyguys Syndrome.

Chapter 7: Neji's decision

The three ninja stood there looking at Tsunade with curiosity. What was so urgent that Tsunade would postpone the briefing for. "The festives have been canceled for today. All of our ninja will be taking part on this mission." said Tsunade. "There have been rumors that in the ranks of your sand nins, Gaara-sama, that someone among them is a traitor." said Tsunade. "The one we are concerned with, is Hoga Oshimota. Hinata says she's had an encounter with him." said Tsunade. She looked at Hinata expectantly. "Would you mind explaining to us what happened, Hinata-Chan?" she asked.

Hinata blushed slightly. "Well…he…" she said. She wasn't sure whether or not to continue. The matter seemed so frightening. Even if she told Tsunade about what he had told her he'd do, would she really be able to stop his actions in time? He seemed very intimidating, and Hinata was afraid for everyone's life. What he had asked her to do was much to deep. Kill the Kazekage…? Yeah, and get killed possibly. There was no way Hinata would just merrily go along with the plans. It was a lose lose situation, and it seemed they had them all planned out.

"Go on, Hinata." said Naruto. He was bewildered.

"He said that if I…if I didn't proceed with his plans, that the ones around me…they would die." said Hinata.

Tsunade raised a brow. "Proceed with what plans, Hinata. What did he want you to do?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata was deathly afraid of this part. When Hinata said that she knew who Oshimota was, and that the encounter wasn't in the least friendly, she had no idea that she'd have to do this much explaining. Unfortunatly for her, that was what was in store for her. "They wanted me…they wanted me to kill Gaara-sama!" said Hinata. She fought to hold back her tears, but there was a burning sensation in her cheeks and she felt as if she were going to cry anyway. The tears in her eyes began to obstruct her view to the point of blurriness.

Gaara looked over at Hinata and he looked a bit worried. "When did this happen?" he asked.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. "On my way home last night." said Hinata.

"About what time?" asked Tsunade.

"…" she didn't feel compelled to answer.

"We need to know…if we don't, then this will end up in vain." said Tsunade.

"About 3 o'clock in the morning." Hinata answered.

"That's late." said Naruto. "So what are we gonna do?" asked Naruto.

"Before we can continue with our festival, we need to make sure he is disposed from the area. And if he resist, for good." said Tsunade. "Naruto, Hinata. You will pair up with Sakura, Ten Ten, Kiba, and Neji." she said. "I want you scouting Konoha for him…that is, under the Kazekage's permission." said Tsunade.

"Why do we have to listen to him?" asked Naruto arrogantly.

Tsunade shook her head. "Because Naruto, Gaara-sama is the one that is in charge of him." said Tsunade.

Naruto grinned. "Of course!" he said.

Gaara looked at all of them. Hinata looked like she was suffering from all her shock, Naruto was waiting patiently for an answer, and Tsunade was quietly sipping on a cup of sake. He sighed.

_Kiba…why did she pick him. It's like she's trying to make problems for us…_

Thought Gaara. "Why is Inuzuka going?" asked Gaara.

"Because he has excellent taijutsu, and we are also trying to get him back to where he should be in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Taking on missions like this might help him." said Tsunade.

Gaara sighed with irritation. "So why don't you just take Lee, and you help him with whatever he needs to learn?" he asked.

"Is that what you would like?" she asked pulling out the team roster.

Gaara sighed. "If Inuzuka is going to be participating in this mission, I would like to accompany them as well." said Gaara.

Tsunade smirked. "Alright. That will be fine. He should still be in Konoha. Ten Ten, Kiba, Neji, and Sakura should be here soon enough." said Tsunade.

Gaara seemed to fume at the predicament he was in. He had hoped to escape the situation for good.

_This entire problem could have been avoided…_

He thought. He looked over at Hinata. She stood back a bit from everyone else. It seemed that everyone else was talking to Tsunade. Gaara approached her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…he…that s-situation." she said.

Gaara didn't find peace with her constant stuttering, but he got over it. "Hoga Oshimota…he's one of the ninja the old man sent with me. I knew better than to trust him, so I was prepared." said Gaara.

Hinata looked at him. "You mean you knew he was going to do something?" she asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yes." he said.

Hinata could feel tension building between them again. After what had happened, it was no wonder. Did they really intend to take it that far? What if they didn't feel the same about each other anymore? What if…what if they were fading apart? Dread began to fill Hinata's heart. She didn't want that to end! Giving herself to Gaara so easily had made it so that the feelings they harbored for each other were strained. If it wasn't for Kiba, would they have gone farther? Hinata sighed and looked downwards. Of course they would have! Hinata felt odd thinking so, but she had to thank Kiba for coming.

Gaara noted her silence and her facial expressions. He knew very well what she was thinking. "Don't worry about it Hinata." said Gaara.

Hinata looked up at him startled.

"That will not damage the feelings I have for you. " he said.

Hinata thought she saw a grin on his face when he said that. He must have found it humorous, her thoughts. She smiled slightly and nodded.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and everyone found themselves looking at Neji, Sakura, Ten Ten, and Kiba.

Hinata looked at them all quite nervously.

"Ah, finally. You've all arrived. I trust you all remember what you all are here for." said Tsunade.

All nodded.

"There has been a slight change in team members, however. Gaara-sama will be accompanying you all on this mission." she said. "Now that I think about it, it is a wise decision." Tsunade said. "Hurry and gather what you need to take part on this mission. When you have all assembled back together, the mission will have started. " she said.

Everyone nodded, and jumped off except for Kiba. He gave Gaara a quick glare, then jumped off like the rest.

"Tsunade-sama…I must speak with you…" said Sakura.

Tsunade nodded and allowed her to stay, while everyone else filled out.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "" " " " " " " "

Hinata went back to her apartment and gathered a few kunai, some shurikens, some of her ointments and antidotes, and a couple of first aid bandages. This mission seemed like it would be difficult. After what she had seen when she was with Hoga Oshimota, she knew he was a formidable foe. She had to admit she felt intimidated, but she couldn't let that show, especially not in front of Gaara. He'd be with her on this mission, and Hinata knew exactly why. He was afraid about Kiba being with her. She figured he didn't know about Neji yet, but that's who she felt nervous about. She still had to give him his answer. Hinata sat down on her bed, and put her hand to her forehead. Since when was her life full of problems like this!? She'd take dealing with the Hyuuga clan over all the huge decisions and problems she had now. There was a light knock on her door. Hinata stood up to get it and when she did, she found it was Neji.

"Hello Neji." said Hinata with a slight smile on her face.

Neji grinned. "Hi Hinata. Mind if I come in?" he asked.

Hinata nodded and stepped aside for Neji to enter. He looked around at her apartment with curiosity. "You've got a nice little abode don't you?" he said.

Hinata grinned a little. "Yeah. It's…nice for the moment. I actually would like to have a bigger apartment soon, so that I can allow more company over sometimes. It seems just a little small." she said.

Neji helped himself to the couch on the west side of the wall. "I actually came because I had something I needed to discuss with you before the mission." he said seriously.

Hinata looked at him, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"I had…I had a dream last night, and it troubles me." he began.

Hinata grinned in amusement for a bit. She had never known Neji to come to her about something like this. "Really?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Hn…" Neji said in response. "It had to do with me, you, Kiba, and Gaara." he said. Neji began to explain it to her, Kiba's in full detail, but when he got to Gaara and himself, he was confused. What should he say about the way those turned out? He didn't want Hinata to think that ultimately, Gaara was the best choice, and he was going to make her unhappy. No, he wanted her to believe that he was the best choice. "In the dream with Gaara, you were very unhappy…sad." he said. "And in mine, you were overall contented. I believe that if you stay with me, we could accomplish something. And I don't intend to rush you, especially since the festival and now this sudden mission have come about, but I just thought you should consider the fact that maybe those two aren't right for you." he said.

Hinata was definitely shocked with Neji's words, and his dream. She wondered if he really did have a dream like that. But being Neji, and having an strong belief in destiny and fate, he might have actually had it. Hinata didn't know him to be a liar. She decided not to ask him anymore about it…not yet anyway, and she gathered all her items and placed them neatly in her pouch. "Well…I don't know…" she said. "I…honestly I think it might just be your mind playing with you." she said, hoping this would drop the conversation.

Suddenly, however, Hinata found herself pinned to the back wall. She gasped in shock, and her reflexes made her grip the shoulders of the person responsible. "N-neji???" she asked quietly.

Neji looked at her with soft eyes. His grip wasn't hurting her at all, probably just shook her up a bit. "Listen, Hinata…the thing is…" he said, "I don't only want to bring back our clan, but I also care about you. I want to be with you, it isn't against my will at all. Give me a chance…" he said. "I don't want any of what happened in that dream to come true, I honestly want your happiness." he said.

_And I'll be sure to make my stroke of bad luck in that dream nothing more than a mere image…I'll defy destiny, like Naruto did…_

He thought.

Hinata looked at Neji, eyes growing wider with each passing second because of her shock. "I'm…Neji….you know I'm…" she said.

"Let me guess…," Neji began. "In the long run, the answer was going to be no." he said.

"But you know that I'm in love with Gaara-sama…" she said. "I…I can't just…" she said.

"Hinata. Gaara is a kazekage now. I'm sorry to say, but that kind of relationship won't last. You are here in Konoha, about two days away from Suna and you are a jounin. Just one more of the many we have. He is two days away from Konoha and he is a kazekage. He's the only one, and everyone will be looking up to him there. He won't have time for you. I will." said Neji.

"He came back! He didn't forget about me!" said Hinata. "He will have time for me. He's had time for me ever since he has been here!" said Hinata.

"And it's only been about one day. This second day is just beginning." said Neji with a deepening frown. "He brings problems with him wherever he goes. He can't protect you." said Neji.

"Why are you saying this to me…? You wouldn't have protected me before. On top of that, you didn't care about our relationship then…why now Neji?" she asked.

Neji sighed and pulled his hands down, allowing Hinata to relax just a little bit. "Hinata-chan…I don't see you as I did before. You…I need you, and you need me." said Neji. "Like I said, I WANT to rebuild this clan with you…Gaara probably has many other women he can replace you with if you decline him. I want only you." he said.

Hinata just stared at him, and suddenly, Neji saw silent tears stream down her face.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Kankuro and Temari watched their brother walk around his room in an fit.

"Alright Gaara, you can stop pacing back and forth now. Tell us what's up?" asked Temari.

"It's that Kiba Inuzuka, and Konoha's drunk hokage." said Gaara.

Kankuro spit out what he was drinking on. He had never in all his life heard Gaara say something like that.

Temari's eyes widened. "Gaara…what happened?" she asked calmly.

"He has been interfering in my personal affairs, and not to mention that we have a problem on our hands…" said Gaara. He explained to Temari and Kankuro the predicament that they were in.

"So…what you were saying when we first arrived was right. He is up to something…" said Kankuro.

"Yes. And now their Hokage has issued a mission. Since she so wonderfully put Inuzuka in this mission along with Hinata,…I decided to participate as well." said Gaara.

Temari giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Gaara glaring at her warningly.

"Oh nothing, I just think it's sweet how you decided to go with them on the mission just to watch over Hinata." Temari said with a sugary smile.

Gaara growled. "I just need to see first hand what's going on with this sand ninja and what the old man is up to." Gaara said.

"Alright Gaara, whatever you say." said Temari. "Just remember you just said so yourself about a minute ago." she said as she stood up. "Shouldn't you be going anyway?" she asked.

"Yeah, bye." said Gaara as he grabbed his gourd and headed out the door quickly.

"Seems our Gaara is growing up quick." said Temari with a grin.

"Really now…You shouldn't pester Gaara about his relationships. After all, you wouldn't want him teasing you about the brainy boy you go out with….Shikamaru." said Kankuro.

Temari laughed. "I wouldn't mind. Besides, what kind of teasing can Gaara really do? I don't even think he can compute the word." said Temari.

"You'd only say that while he isn't here." said Kankuro with a grin and a shrug as he walked out to get himself another drink.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Neji didn't mean in the slightest to make her cry. "W-wait Hinata…what did I say…I mean…???" Neji said, his mind lost for words.

"You d-don't know how hard I-it is…you don't know how hard I-I try…" she said. "There is so much I m-must keep up with and so much people e-expect of me…" she said.

Neji watched the frail looking woman before him collapse in a heap on the floor and burry her face in her knees. She was right. Hinata had so much she had to keep on her mind. All he did was add another hundred pounds to that load.

"Hinata…" he said.

Hinata continued to cry.

"Hinata, I…" he bent down in front of her and gently cupped her face with his hands. "Please don't cry." he said. He leaned in slightly, as if to kiss her, but instead whispered in her ear, "I will tell Tsunade what we have concluded." he said.

Hinata began to furiously wipe tears from her eyes as she looked at Neji. "You…." she said.

"I understand now Hinata." said Neji. He didn't look angry, or sad, or anything really. Just understanding. Hinata found herself relieved.

Deep in his heart, Neji loved Hinata. It hurt to say what must be done.

_I can't make her love me._

Neji thought.

_Not after how I treated her before. Not after I hurt her all that time. How could I just come to her, say that I love her, and expect her to love me back?_

He thought.

_I should have thought about that before. But I never thought, still, that I'd come to love her so. I guess your enemy is always your best friend._

Neji grinned a bit. "Hinata. Come. We're going to keep the others waiting, and it would be nice if the festival could start back up soon." he said.

Hinata smiled at Neji as she allowed him to pull her up. "Neji-kun…thank you." she said.

The two began to walk towards where Ten Ten, and kiba decided they should all meet.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Sakura looked at Tsunade seriously. "…He got to her before I did." she said.

"Don't worry. It was likely he was. Since he was already searching , he had a head start…" said Tsunade.

"I did meet him though…he isn't the friendliest person." said Sakura.

_Sakura had been searching for a long time, when she saw someone coming from the direction of the apartments that Hinata lived in. Sakura feared the worst. She immediately rushed for Hinata's house in the middle of the night and opened the unlocked door. Walking in, she found it to be normal looking, with the exception of a nice sized hole in the floor. "What could that have been?" she asked. She crept around the apartment until she found herself in Hinata's room. Hinata was curled comfortably up on her bed, asleep, it appeared. But being as cautious as she was, Sakura had to check. She removed the covers slowly, and scanned Hinata's body. It looked like she was okay. She was breathing normally, and was in a good sleep. Sakura felt slightly odd peaking into Hinata's home and at her while she was asleep, but it was a part of her job, now anyway. She quickly pulled the covers over Hinata again and began to leave when she heard Hinata stir. She stopped and turned around, a cold chill running down her spine to find that Hinata was just tossing in her sleep. Sakura sighed in relief. She hoped that Hinata didn't always sleep so deeply. _

_Sakura closed the door, but couldn't lock it because it had to be locked from the outside. She hoped Hinata would be okay. She jumped on, seeing nothing wrong, and decided to continue searching for the man who would meet Hinata._

"…_Are you looking for me?" a voice said. Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to face a sand jounin. He smirked at her a little. _

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked._

"_I am Hoga Oshimota." said Oshimota. _

_Sakura glared at him, drawing a kunai and standing offensively. "I won't let you kill the Kazekage or get to Hinata for that matter!" she said charging at him._

_Oshimota grabbed her frail feeling arm and held her there. "Too bad…I've already done one of those things." Oshimota snickered. "Hinata Hyuuga has already been talked to. Unfortunately, she didn't agree to our conditions..or so I thought.. I'm going to give her one more chance, but you must be disposed of. I know you, the Hokage's apprentice, her little pet now aren't you?" he said. "They told me to be wary of you." Oshimota said._

_Sakura kicked him in his gut and jumped back. "Hinata would never sink so low." she said._

"_On the contrary. You see, under the conditions we've set for her, she just might comply." Oshimota said standing up as if he hadn't even been kicked. _

_Sakura stared in horror as the ninja stood up like nothing had happened to him at all. "What are you?" she asked._

_Oshimota grinned. "Now why are you so frightened?" he said. He jumped at Sakura and elbowed her in the back. _

_Sakura tried to stand up, but she was gasping for air. _

"_Nighty-night." said Oshimota as he hit her in the head hard enough for her to fall unconscious. _

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

_Sakura woke up very early in the morning right where he left her, which was in a small wooded area. The sun was just rising. She must have been knocked out for about three hours. She stood up, dusted the dirt off of her, and decided to tell Tsunade about the little meeting she had with Oshimota. As she was headed towards the office in a bit of a hurry, she bumped into Ten Ten. "Ah! Sorry Ten ten…I should watch were I'm going." Sakura said as she began to make her way towards Tsunade's office._

_Ten Ten placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You okay Sakura? You look like you didn't get much sleep or something. You actually look a little beat up." said Ten ten examining Sakura._

"_It's fine. I have to speak to Tsunade-sama now!" said Sakura._

"_Actually, Tsunade summoned us all. You can come with Neji, Kiba and me." she said._

_Sakura nodded. "Alright, let's go." said Sakura._

"That's when I came here." said Sakura.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "So, this Oshimota has strange abilities…?" Tsunade said quietly.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Promise there will be lots more GaaHina interaction in the next and coming chapters!! Anyway, thanks for reading, your reviews are always appreciated!

Gaara: Where did Neji go…?

Gaarazlilmiss: I have no earthly clue, but we don't need him to close out the story.

Naruto: Can I please be excused to get some ramen???

Gaarazlilmiss: Bring me some back and sure : )

Kiba: I just want to get away from Gaara…

Gaara: Want to say that again??

Gaarazlilmiss: Well, I'm going to close this before Kiba and Gaara officially rip each others' eyes out. Um, give me some good feedback.

Oh, and I need you all's opinion on something: Should Neji actually give up on Hinata right here, or should he keep on trying his luck…? I'm going to have to narrow this down sooner or later, and I want to know if we should drop the white eyed boy.

Neji:..

Uh, c ya!


	9. AN

To all my fans:

I've run into some problems, and therefore, chapters will come less frequently. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can to finish up all my stories.

Gaara: She's lying…

Hinata: I don't think Lilmiss-san would lie about something so serious

Gaarazlilmiss:Also, with school starting back, it makes it worse. Please ignore Gaara.

Gaara:…

Gaarazlilmiss:Thank you all so much! I really miss seeing all your helpful reviews. I promise I won't discontinue this story. I'll finish it as soon as I possibly can. I hope you don't forget it. See you all next time!


	10. Ch8:Searching

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

Hey everybody! Guess what? I'm back, and I'm with the newest chapter. Please review! I didn't leave you all on purpose! I promise. I'm sick, so I've had a long labor day weekend, and I have none other than the common cold…I hate visiting the doctor…

Gaara: ((Laughs evilly because something happened to Lilmiss that she doesn't like.))

Gaarazlilmiss: Hey! This is not a laughing matter Gaara! You might get it considering you're sitting right by me.

Gaara: They don't want you at work so less money for you, you hate doctors, and you've been sentenced to about five medicines you hate. It's all worth it in the long-run…((laughs evilly again.))

Hinata: Gaara! That's mean! Here Lilmiss-san! Take this! ((Shoves Theraflu down Lilmiss-san's throat.))

Gaarazlilmiss: ((gags)) H-hinata…I don't need anymore…

Neji: ((Somewhere in the background looking at the three of them like their crazy.

Naruto: ((Enjoying a bowl of ramen and could care less about Lilmiss))

Gaarazlilmiss: Whatever. Okay, here's your chapter, I hope you all like it!

Chapter 8: Searching

"You two finally showed up!" Naruto chimed as Hinata and Neji approached the group.

Neji didn't say a word, but Hinata smiled warmly at the hyper blondie. "Yes, we had to do something before we came." she covered for both Neji and herself.

Gaara stared at the two suspiciously.

"So where do we begin?" asked Ten Ten.

"Wait…where is Sakura?" asked Kiba.

As if on cue, Sakura was running franticlly towards the two." Sorry! I was discussing something with Tsunade-sama." she said as she stopped.

"Well, now that we're all present…Gaara, you'd know something, wouldn't you?" asked Naruto.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar. "You should call him Kazekage now you idiot!" she whispered venomously.

Gaara looked a bit amused as he shook his head. "It's quite alright." he said. "We should probably split up into teams and search every corner of Konoha." he said.

Kiba glared. "Why do that!? We should stay together and search for him so we can take him out quicker!" he said.

Gaara stared blankly back at him although underneath it all, he was ready to claw Kiba's eyes out for being…well, Kiba. "It would take too long if we stayed together. The time would be cut down if we split up in twos or threes." he said calmly.

Hinata shyly cleared her throat for attention. The whole time she was analyzing the situation trying to find the most logical way to go about things. It was taking way too much time bickering about it senselessly, and it would get nowhere if Gaara and Kiba stayed at each other's throats.

Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ten Ten, and Neji. It was an uneven number. There were seven of them.

"I…I think we should group ourselves with people who have abilities that will combine well." she said.

It was quiet for a little bit. "You know, I think Hinata is right!" said Naruto.

"There are seven of us." Hinata began quietly. When she noticed that everyone seemed interested in her idea, she began to speak louder. "And so no matter how we group, it will be uneven, but if we group up according to skill, then it would seem equal, right?" she asked.

Gaara nodded with a slight grin.

"Well, you know, out of all of us, at least two of us have worked with each other because we were on the same team." said Neji.

"Exactly." said Sakura. "So we'd know how to work with each other." said Sakura.

Hinata gulped at that realization. She didn't particularly mean group up with your old teammates, even though that seemed to be a very wise idea, but if they were to do that, she'd be paired with Kiba. She listened to Sakura even still.

"So that means that Naruto and I should be together, Neji and Ten Ten, and…um, well, Kiba and Hinata." said Sakura. "And Gaara could pick whichever group he wanted to be in…does that sound alright?" asked Sakura uncertainly. Once she'd gotten to the last three, she realized this could be a mistake.

No one said anything. "W-well, this is a mission, and so it shouldn't matter who we're paired with….we should focus entirely on the mission." said Hinata.

"Good point, but…" Naruto peered at Kiba out the corner of his eye.

Kiba looked a bit hopeful, and a bit like he was lost. Scary to see on his face to anyone who knew Kiba well.

"We should go through with it." Gaara said suddenly.

Hinata gasped and looked at Gaara surprised.

"It is a mission, and for the sake of your people and mine, we shouldn't let personal matters get involved in this." he said. He looked over at Hinata for a bit, but turned around to face Naruto.

"It's settled then. Ten Ten and Neji, Sakura and me, Kiba and Hinata, and Gaara chooses who he wants to pair with." said Naruto.

Ten Ten looked pretty happy to be paired with Neji. She wondered if he'd read the note she slipped for him. She looked at Neji to see if there was any change on his face. He looked pretty much blank, like he normally did, but she looked closer, and it seemed there was a little anger in his eyes. Who was that directed at?

"Well Gaara?" asked Naruto

Gaara looked at each group closely. "I think I should work with Naruto and Sakura." he said.

Everyone looked shocked. Gaara knew in his own mind that he would definitely not work well with Hinata and Kiba. He and Kiba might squabble too much, and Kiba would start it all. Hinata would be way too much of a distraction, and too much trouble to watch over in general. He saw all the surprised faces and sighed.

"I've seen Uzumaki's moves and I could work well with him." he said as a short explanation.

Sakura smiled. "Settled. Me, Naruto, and Gaara will search the east side of Konoha, we saw him there first, Neji and Ten Ten…" she said.

"How about the Northern side? If he's anywhere, he could be at Konoha's gates plotting an escape." Neji spoke up.

"Alright. Kiba and Hinata…"

"We'll search the western side. It's wooded up, and he could be hiding out." said Hinata.

"Fine. Then move out!!" said Naruto, and with that, the groups shot off to their destinations.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

The former Kazekage cackled mischievously as he knew exactly what was going on. He'd received word from one of his sand jounin late that day, and from spying on the ninja speaking with Tsunade, they learned that she planned on letting them track Oshimota. "Oshimota seems to already have heard of this from the looks of it." said the old man with a grin. "He should know what to do. Find the Hyuuga girl, and separate her from the rest of those Konoha rats, and furtherly persuade her to go through with killing the Kazekage." he said.

Baki looked at the man in disgust. "Why would you do this to him? He's become a strong figure for Suna, and he's not like he use to be. Why would you go through all the trouble of killing him like this?" he asked.

"If I were you, I wouldn't question my reasons." he sneered.

Baki was quiet for a bit.

"Oshimota has been leading the Konoha ninja on fine thus far." he said.

"I don't understand…why would the council, you for the most part, want to destroy their own Kazekage? Why is it that you want to do him this way when all he's done was changed for the better for this accursed land? Unlike Konoha, we don't stick together as well. You want to make this village worse by being the man who killed his own Kazekage?"

"Enough Baki! As you should already know, the only reason why he is the Kazekage is because he was suppose to die from the very beginning! I also told you to make sure he became the Kazekage, so you knew this would happen! If you have such a problem with it, then why did you allow it to happen?" he asked with a snarl.

"Because…I wanted him to have a chance regardless. I didn't think you'd sink this low." Baki said back.

"You never cared when the boy was a monster." the old man glared at Baki.

"I did, and that is why I kept a firm watch over him." he said.

"But you didn't change him. Some monster kid from the leaf village did that supposedly." he said. "Even you couldn't get through to him."

"I had nothing in common with him like that boy did. And I was his sensei, not his counselor!" said Baki.

"Get out. I have things to attend to." said the old man, shooing Baki out.

"With pleasure." Baki snarled as he left.

The old man turned to a sand ninja standing guard beside him. "Make sure that Baki is disposed of as well." he said.

The ninja hesitated, but nodded and left quickly to see to it.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

As Hinata and Kiba speed for their destination that day, Hinata kept quiet. The tense atmosphere made both of them wish that someone else was there, anybody, except Gaara.

"Hinata…" Kiba began.

Hinata didn't look at him, but he could tell that she had acknowledged him.

"While we are on this mission together, let's keep it like it was when we were twelve." he said.

"I didn't plan on it being any other way." she said quietly. She hated sounding so uncaring, but she really did intend that.

Kiba's face twisted slightly. "Hinata, I will say this once more, and I won't bring it up for as long as I can help it, but Gaara will leave you someday. He's the leader of an entire country, and I don't think he'll have much time to spend with you. I know you'll be heart-"

"Who says he won't take me with him!?" she yelled suddenly. Hinata made a slight eeping noise at hearing herself yell like that.

Kiba tired his best to keep his anger in check. "Who says he will?" he asked.

Hinata sighed. "We're almost there." she said changing the subject. Seemed like everyone was telling her that. Why did they have to be so negative? Why couldn't everything just be right?

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara were heading towards the Eastern side of Konoha and Naruto had been jabbering about ramen the entire way.

"Does your brain compute anything else!? Ramen isn't the world!" said Sakura.

"I wish it was." Naruto said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I wonder if we'll even find Oshimota today." Sakura asked.

"Who knows." said Naruto.

Gaara listened.

"What if Hinata and Kiba find him…? I find that troubling." said Sakura.

Naruto frowned. "Kiba will take care of her, I know he will. He's done it this long, and Hinata's much stronger now." said Naruto, proud of his friend.

Sakura nodded. "Good point. But Oshimota does want her…and for what, I'm not exactly sure." said Sakura.

"Hinata will be fine." Gaara said suddenly.

Both Ninja turned to Gaara, Naruto slamming face first into a tree, what a surprise…

Gaara looked at his clumsy friend, and then back to Sakura. "She's not so easy to push over."

Sakura nodded. "If you think so." she said.

Gaara, on the other hand, wasn't as sure as he sounded himself. He wasn't sure for many reasons.

_Maybe it's because I'm not with her…maybe that's why I'm so worried._

He thought.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Ten Ten and Neji moved fast on the ground.

"Neji, I have a question." Ten Ten asked.

"What is it Ten Ten?" he asked.

"Have you and Hinata already decided about the clan and all?" she asked nervously.

Neji was silent as they ran. He didn't turn to face her.

Ten Ten felt a bit awkward.

"Why would you be worried about that Ten Ten?" he asked turning to face her. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Ten Ten.

Ten Ten rubbed the back of her head and turned back to face the direction she was running as she laughed nervously. "I was just curious." she said.

"I see." he said. "No, we haven't." he lied. In all honestly, do you think Neji would give up so easily on something he has his eyes set on? "Or at least, she hasn't." he said.

Ten Ten said nothing.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about any notes, would you?" Neji suddenly asked her.

Ten Ten seemed to tense a little. "We'll be at our destination soon Neji." she said quickly.

Neji grinned slightly.

_She's something else…_

He thought.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata and Kiba stopped suddenly. They were in a wooded area, they're destination.

"Alright. Let's start searching." said Kiba.

Hinata nodded and began looking around. She activated her Byakugan and scanned the area furiously.

"Looking for me…?" a voice asked sneakily.

Hinata froze. She looked this way and that, but Kiba was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go so quickly!?

Oshimota held his all too notorious kunai to her throat and moved his face beside her ear. "Have you made a decision yet?"

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Short, I know, I'm sorry, but the next chapter is reserved for the major showdown. The entire drama of Trials will finally be unleashed! How I know you've waited for it!

Gaara: I know what's going to happen, and I don't like it.

Gaarazlilmiss: Well of course you don't. You're the one who….man I can't say!

Hinata: Why me…?

Gaarazlilmiss: you see their reactions, so it's juicy. I can't wait to get it on fan fiction! Anyway, I updated just for you all. I couldn't help it, despite terrible sickness. Hope you enjoyed this transition chapter, thanks for hanging in there!

Neji: ((somewhere in the background looking at them like their crazy))

Naruto: ((Still enjoying his bowl of ramen))

Kiba: Hey, why didn't I get a mini piece!? WHY AM I NOT IN THIS SKIT!!?

Gaarazlilmiss, Gaara, Hinata, Neji: ((Whistle innocently while walking away.))

Naruto: ((Tries to whistle whilst eating his ramen.))

Gaarazlilmiss: ((Whispers)) Kiba's a bit lost, so he doesn't exactly realize he is in the skit because he forced himself in…


	11. Ch9:Ill decision

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

Hello. I'm so sorry if my last chapter disappointed some of you, but you know, with priorities off of I can't always do as I expect to. Besides, I know you'd rather read this chapter than the other one. It was a TRANSITION chapter, to get us to this chapter. That one was to get the characters to say some final things on their minds before everything collapses in one big heap. I'm sorry if it gets a little angst-like, but that's the way it's got to be. Hope you enjoy this long chapter!

Hinata: This chapter makes me really sad…

Gaara:…I hate to say this, but it really is messed up.

Gaarazlilmiss: Hinata, sometimes we have to make sacrifices…

Hinata: ….

Kiba: I don't like this chapter one bit.

Naruto: Aww…poor Hinata-chan…

Neji: Sigh Ten Ten…Ahem! I mean, Hinata. Poor Hinata

Hinata, Gaara, Gaarazlilmiss, Kiba, and Naruto: Sigh

Gaarazlilmiss: Neji's in la la land…

Chapter 9: Ill Decision

Hinata's eyes scanned franticly for Kiba. He was nowhere to be seen, and that scared Hinata to no end. "W-Where is my teammate?" she asked.

"Oh him?" Oshimota asked. "He's a little busy right now. You should be worried about yourself. The predicament you're in is far worse than his. You hold his life in your hands. So tell me, have you decided to go through with it yet?" he asked, pressing the Kunai closer to her soft skin.

Hinata winced as she felt the blade began to saw away at it. "Tell me why…why do you want m-me of all the people to do this to your Kazekage? Why do you even want to do this!?" She yelled out.

Oshimota chuckled. "Naïve girl. Do you remember what he use to do, all those years ago. Not everyone can just forget what all he's done to us. He killed many of his own people, and that damned Kazekage didn't do much about it at all. You see, he took something VERY precious away from me, and I'm making him pay for that. But that is only one of the many reasons this has been decided. There are other people who wish for his ultimate destruction." Oshimota said.

Hinata could say nothing. She did remember how he use to be, and if he took something away from Oshimota, then he might have the right to be angry. She could not argue.

"See? Does it all make sense? Let me try to give you something to think about, and think about it quickly. The Hyuuga clan…They didn't consider you worth anything at all, did they? They threw you out, hated you, pitied you, and worst of all, disowned you half the time, did they not?" Oshimota said with a nasty smirk.

Hinata didn't move, her eyes widening. "H-how would you know!?" she managed to breath out.

Oshimota's grip on her tightened when he felt her squirm slightly. " Everyone does…especially when your name isn't' Hyuuga Hinata anymore." he chuckled. "But when Gaara mercilessly killed your family, he never gave you the chance to redeem yourself. Your own village thinks strangely of you because of him. In due time, if this continues, you might not even be HINATA of Konoha." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked darkly.

"I mean that just because Gaara is now the Kazekage, and he might appear more stable, I know he's not." Oshimota said. "he still has moments when he looks crazed, and he even almost killed someone, ever think that if you do something bad enough, he'll come after you as well?" Oshimota asked. "He could possibly cause danger here, and that is why the sand nins also came along." he said.

"G-gaara would never do something inconsiderate like that!" Hianta yelled in protest.

"But he did when he killed your clan. You don't even feel the slightest slither of sadness about that though, do you?" he asked. "You could care less if he killed your clan, but what about the ones close to you? That Kiba character for instance. I know about their little disagreements and that they truly don't like each other because of you. Anyone who gets in the way of you and him, he could possibly hurt. Have you ever thought about that?" he asked.

Hinata had to admit that she hadn't. What if he did kill Kiba? Even though Hinata didn't like him as he would like her to, she was still his friend, and he was always there for her. She could never for give Gaara if he'd done that! Not only Kiba, but everyone else for that matter.

"Hmm? See my point. And also, is it really worth it, Hinata? You could kill one person, and you would forever have the ones you love nearby, whereas if you decided not to kill Gaara, then everyone else would suffer from your selfish decision. They'd die. I can give the commands to kill them now if you say no." he said. "After all, they have their hands full too." he finished.

Hinata's eyes stung with tears she refused to let fall. She loved Gaara so dearly, and that was because he was one of the only ones who understood her, but then there were the friends that had stayed by her long enough, almost all her life, who she considered more of a family than the clan could ever be. They all cared for her, and stuck by her even when Gaara came into the picture. They tried to give her advice, they cared for her, they let her have her freedom, and how could she let him destroy them? It just wouldn't be right! Gaara had done many things to the village in his younger years when he didn't understand the world around him. He was the main part of the attack in that time. He killed lots of people without regret, he'd almost permanently damaged Rock Lee. Even though she had mixed ideas about the whole scenario, he also destroyed her clan, and Hinata had to admit that she did never get to show them what she was truly made of. He'd injured Kiba on more than one occasion, and he was still slightly unstable, even with the demon gone from his body. The more Hinata thought about it, the more she thought that she was the monster for allowing all of this to occur. She didn't want to kill him though. What should she do?

"I will let you know one thing Hinata. If you do say yes, and in the end, you have lied to me, you, your friends, and Gaara will pay with your lives." he said as something to move her decision along. "And did you know that your precious Gaara has been with other women, not just you? He didn't wait for you." said Oshimota with an evil smirk on his face.

Hinata's eyes shot open as tears that she'd been holding fell shamelessly from her eyes. "N-no…You are lying!" she said jerking forward not remembering the kunai and cutting herself.

"Oh no…far from it. Think about it. Would the Kazekage, a man of high power that could have anything he wanted turn that chance down?" he asked. "Just think about his situation, and yours. You live two or three days away from a man who can't even break away from his job most of the time, and he is there with all sorts of women who could care less about you and how you'd feel, and get him to do those things. Surely you didn't wait on him, Hinata?" asked the man.

She almost didn't. Almost, being the key word. It was Kiba's restraint that stopped them. But Hinata knew that after that she didn't want to ever try that again with him. It just didn't seem right. And he didn't say woman, he said women. That is what made Hinata's heart heavy.

"Well…?" Oshimota asked Lazily.

"…" Hinata said nothing for a moment. Weighing the situation, she knew what she had to do. But she felt like dieing because of it. Actually, in her situation, that might be a good idea…maybe, just maybe there was a way out of it, but upon hearing what Oshimota just said, even though he was the enemy, it was highly likely he'd done what he said, and Hinata wasn't thinking about ways out for him anymore. He didn't care about her if that was how it was. But didn't he have his reasons? They did think they'd never see each other again, but Hinata was the hopeful one. She felt like such an idiot, but even still, she said, "I-I'll do it."

" " " " " " " " " " "" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura were traveling through their designated area, and so far, they'd detected nothing. Frustration and worry could easily be detected in Gaara's eyes although his face remained an emotionless void.

Sakura was leading the way, and was doing a pretty good job at it, and Naruto was following behind Gaara.

"Gaara, you okay? I've noticed you've tensed up…" said Naruto as he scratched his head.

Gaara looked back briefly before turning around. "I'm fine." he said.

Sakura looked around at their surroundings. Things just didn't' seem right. Something kept telling her that this same area was replaying, and replaying, and replaying….like they weren't moving an inch. "Naruto, have you noticed anything weird since we've been moving?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked around franticly. "No, have you?" he asked.

"Well yeah. Do you remember when we were doing the Chuunin exams?" she asked stopping, the two men stopping along with her.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"When Kabuto had joined you, me and Sasuke to help us out?" she finished her thought.

"Uh-huh." he said.

"And we found out that we were in some sort of strange Genjutsu?" she said.

"Yeah! No w that you mention it, I do remember that, and it does seem like we're getting nowhere fast." he said.

"I knew it. Release!" Sakura said forming the proper hand sign as she dispelled the genjutsu around them.

A short chuckle. "Really, they aren't so bad for mere leaf village brats…" said a sand nin as he came out.

"Ditto." said another, and three more moved out.

"You actually thought we would fall for something like that again? Now that we're jounin?" she asked.

"It worked for quite a time." said the ninja.

Gaara's face wrinkled into a nasty frown. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Gaara-_sama…_" the man put sarcastic emphasis on sama, "We've got special commands to hold you here until further word. That means these little pests too…" said the apparent leader ninja.

"You have no authority to do that." Gaara said.

"On the contrary." said the ninja. "The council leader has almost as much or maybe even more authority than you when it comes to matters such as this. When we decided to overthrow the Kazekage, and the council is the one who decides whether or not you can even be Kazekage, he can also decided whether to remove you." he said.

A light placed them in another genjutsu. "Try to release this one if you want to. You'll end up with a surprise." said the ninja with a smirk.

Sakura frowned at him. She thought he was bluffing. Just as she was about to, Gaara stopped her. 'Don't." he said.

Sniggering was heard from everywhere and it didn't stop, driving the small team insane.

"Fight if you want to Kazekage-sama, you won't win. You'll just be wasting precious chakra. This genjutsu was developed by me, Tohoro Masubara, specially to keep you trapped here until I take it down. You kill me, you'll never escape." he said.

Gaara glared at him deeper, sand raging around him in his anger. "What reason do you have to want to do this to me?" he asked. What was going on, and why was this old man trying to kill him?

Tohoro looked at him with pure hatred. "Do you remember a certain kid named Tayuuma?" he asked. "That was one of my best friends, and you killed her!" he yelled.

Gaara looked at him confused. "Tayuuma?" he asked.

"Exactly as we expected, you don't remember a thing about her, do you?" he asked.

"…" Gaara said nothing. He figured this was one of those people he killed when he was younger. "That is a thing of the past, if it did happen." he said. "You've spent your life plotting revenge on me for somebody?" he asked looking at him with no kind of expression or emotion on his face.

"It was worth it. Good friends in this lifestyle are hard to come by. You wrecked Oshimota's heart and took everything away from him when you did that!" he said.

Gaara chuckled darkly. "Well then, let me ask you this." he said. "Do you expect me to bring her back to life? I've done everything I can to redeem myself because I know what I did then wasn't right, and all you do is hold a grudge and go off plotting schemes with the old man to get revenge on me for something that happened long ago? What kind of ninja is that?" he asked.

"DON'T LECTURE ME!! You don't even understand. You don't care! What kind of kazekage is that!?" Tohoro threw his words back at him rushing at him with a kunai.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Ten Ten and Neji raced through their area, scanning for Oshimota. It was seeming to be of no avail.

"Neji, do you think we'll find him?" Ten Ten asked looking at Neji curiously.

"More than likely, we won't. There is a 1/3 chance that we will find him and 2/3 of a chance we won't." he said. "If we find him, you know what to do, Ten Ten." said Neji.

Ten Ten nodded. The plan they'd come up with was to alert the others by activating a flare bomb. When the others saw that, they'd know to come. Although it might cause the citizens to panic, they should already know what was happening.

"That won't help you." said a voice. They sounded so young.

Ten Ten and Neji immediately stopped. "Who's there, come on out." he said bitterly.

A female ninja hopped out. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back, and her topaz eyes shimmered with fire. She held two large demon wind shurikens in her hands. "You people make me sick. Protecting that pathetic Kazekage of ours, and that wretched girl whose fallen for him." she said.

The girl appeared to be at least their age, maybe even a little younger.

Neji had never looked so confused in his entire life. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't you know? The whole reason that we decided to participate in the elder council leaders plans was because we want revenge on the Kazekage for what he did to our friend, and Oshimota's sister, Tayuuma." she explained.

Ten Ten just looked at her.

"I've been ordered to keep you two away, so welcome to my memories." said the girl as she activated a genjutsu pulling Neji and Ten Ten into the terrible memories she had of the kazekage and Tayuuma. It showed the happy times they'd shared, the sad times, the time when her short life came to a screeching halt, the time that all her friends and Oshimota mourned for their beloved one. It was terrifying. "Did you see what I saw?" she said. "THAT is why I want his life to end. Someone whose done that, even if they try to atone, shouldn't have a second chance." she said. "He didn't give our friend a second chance. I don't care if the ninja code says I can't show my emotions. That girl was like a sister to me, and if I have to do this just to get revenge, I will!" she said.

Even though Neji didn't like Gaara with one fiber of his being, he couldn't help but feel that what she said was unfair, in a way. He could, however, easily understand the facts she'd brought about.

"Move out of our way. We've got somewhere to be." said Ten Ten said harshly.

"See. You don't even understand. You don't even care, just like that cold murderer!!" the girl said. "As Tayuuma's friend Miyoko, I will avenge her, even if I have to do this first!" she said attacking.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Kiba was trapped in some sort of genjutsu, and he never realized when the person had done it. First he was searching around with Hinata, and now he was in some sort of pitch black place. The only light he saw was what was underneath his feet, and that had to be where the source of the genjutsu was coming from.

_Since when are Sand Ninja so expertise at Genjutsu?_

He questioned himself.

Knowing that somewhere Hinata was in danger, he jumped off the clear area, revealing a forest floor.

_Try if you will, you won't get out. As long as I am concentrated on you, you will not escape this genjutsu…_

Some voice said.

Kiba gritted his teeth. "Damn it! Show yourself right now!" he said.

The person chuckled.

_And what reason do I have to do that? Your little girlfriend is safe, don't worry. She made the right choice._

They said again.

Whoever this was, they obviously didn't know Kiba. Akamaru wasn't even in the genjutsu with him, and whoever it was, they had skills.

_I could have done gatsuuga ((Sp?)) to escape…_

Kiba thought.

Trying the only thing left, he drew a kunai, and gashed his arm. Nothing happened.

_Didn't Kurenai sensei say that inflicting pain upon yourself awakens you from a genjutsu???_

Kiba asked puzzled.

The man chuckled.

_That won't help in this situation. You'd actually take me that lightly? You'll be let out soon…_

It said amused.

"…Crap." Kiba said frustrated, and still trying to figure out ways to escape the ridiculously protected genjutsu.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Oshimota smiled proudly at Hinata's decision. "Good. Now then, you'll do as I say, and follow me." he said.

Hinata glared at the man before her venomously. "Fine. But don't try anything funny…" Hinata said.

Hinata's heart was torn in two. What she felt was enough for a normal person to go into cardiac arrest, but Hinata had trained for this situations, and kept a cool exterior, while on the inside, she was melting into a puddle of nothing. This Oshimota character knew how to press the buttons on a victim.

"First off, you will travel to with me to Sunagakure. Afterwards, we will plan how you shall go about disposing of our failure of a Kazekage." he said.

Hinata made no attempt to reply.

Oshimota raised an amused brow at Hinata's stubbornness.

_Release…_

Oshimota thought.

Somewhere, Kiba was screaming bloody murder because he hit a tree branch wrong after coming out of his genjutsu.

"Leave this area, unseen by your teammates and the Kazekage, and pack your things. Meet me at the edge of the wilderness in 15 minutes." he said.

Hinata said nothing, but jumped off in a blur, leaving Oshimota where he stood.

"I have a feeling things won't go as smoothly." he said before fleeing off himself.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

!!!?HINATA!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!? Well, there are reasons, plenty why she has rights, but reasons why she shouldn't.. Look for the next chapter.

Quick Preview…

_Hinata glared at Oshimota furiously. "You think I'm that dumb!? Y-you thought I'd actually do it!" she said forming hand signs as fast as she could._

"_No, I didn't, and that is why I have prepared you for this. Don't you see? A good ninja always has a backup plan." he said bracing himself cockily for her attack._

_Hinata's palms glowed a reddish-orange color as she charged at him. She knew her hands were burning, and her skin would be scalded at least, but the burning fiery sensation did nothing to her. She knew what she was fighting for. _

_As much as she hated it, Oshimota dodged with much ease, swaying around each strike. _

_Hinata was aiming for his shoulder, when she did an unexpected twist and palmed him right in his lower abdomen._

_The wind was knocked out of Oshimota as he flew backwards, hitting a tree behind him, and falling to the ground with a blunt thud. _

_He touched his stomach, feeling the chunk of flesh missing._

_He stood up shakily, but it seemed he was regenerating somehow._

_Hinata looked at him puzzled. _

_Before she could blink, Hinata could feel the life of her being squeezed out._

"_I was saving this technique for someone…" Oshimota said in a dark tone, "but seeing as you have to have some sense squeezed into you, I guess it won't hurt to use a bit of it now." he said. _

_Hinata screamed silently as the life of her was being crushed. _

"_You see, I don't think you understand the severity of this mission of ours. You think it's all a game, but you don't even realize, and don't care about anyone but yourself. Selfish brat." he said crushing her more. "I tried being discrete, but that didn't help. So now, I'll ask you once more," he dropped Hinata to the ground, "will you participate?" he asked._

_Hinata gasped for air. Her skin was bruised blue and yellow, and her body was aching terribly. It hurt to breathe. _

_When he received no reply, he dashed over to her, grasping her by her neck and holding her to the air. "Need a little more convincing?" he asked, sand whipping around him like whips. _

_Hinata's eyes squinted as she was loosing air yet again. Once more, she was dropped to the ground, and she wheezed a little before shakily trying to stand. "I'll…g-get…revenge on…him…myself….but…not for…the likes…or you or….your wretched…elder council member…!" she wheezed out. _

What do you think? See what else happens in the next chapter. I'm sorry if I'm updating slow. I try to make my chapters the best they can be, and so I don't like rushing them out. Although sometimes, they don't turn out quite like I expect them to, I still do my very best to put out presentable fanfics, not junk. Thank you for being patient reviewers.

Gaara: Hinata, you confuse me…

Hinata:I-I'm confusing myself…

Gaarazlilmiss: Ah, it's not that bad. Look at the bright side, at least she didn't hunt you down like the dog you really are Gaara for being such a man whore.

Gaara: I was not. That is a matter of opinion.

Gaarazlilmiss:…riiiiiiight…((Smirks))


	12. Ch10:Road of pain

**Trials **

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**NOTICE!!-For all of you that have never seen the story "Ai?" please go back and find it because it is the first story, and this one will end up making no sense if you haven't read that one first!!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, so be happy…or not… :P

Hello all! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had the strongest urge to write a fanfic about other crack pairings, so I did. Look how they turned out. "Beyond Onyx eyes" is actually doing quite well. "No shame" is a little slow since that pairing is quite rare, TobiHina.

Anyhow, here is your long awaited chapter. After this one, Poor Hinata has to face Gaara. What a shame.

Hinata: …

Gaara: …

Gaarazlilmiss: Don't look so speechless!

Gaara: Whatever…

Hinata: I-it's hard to believe this…

Gaarazlilmiss: Well, anyway, enjoy your read!

Chapter 10: Road of Pain

Hinata didn't like what she was doing one bit. She felt sick, she wanted to stop on the side of the road and throw up. Not only was she going to betray the trust between the villages, that was what the festival was meant for, but her friends. Finally getting to the apartment she occupied, she gathered a couple of outfits, some weapons, and food and water. As she packed, she tried to believe that she wasn't really betraying Gaara. Why was she so angry with him in the first place? She'd almost done the same thing, but just thinking about Gaara with ANYONE else, no matter how serious or none-serious it was, she just didn't like it. Her small bag was full now, and she looked around her small apartment one last time. So many nights were spent here alone, feeling so void of any attention, it almost made her sick. Well, this time, she was going to make something of herself, and like she'd vowed so many years ago, when she first fled, show everyone just how strong she really was.

She quickly made her way out the door of her apartment, and locked it as she stealthily ran off into the night.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Tohoro was fast, Gaara could barely dodge his skilled attacks. He was good at anticipating their moves, it was like he had the Sharingan. Gaara hit a back flip as he landed a decent ways away from Tohoro.

Tohoro glared, looking around at both Sakura and Naruto. "Min, Hiyu…take the girl and the guy over there." he said in a low voice.

"Hai." two voices said, as they made their ways towards the two ninja they'd been designated to.

"Looks like it's me and you…" said Min, who was the girl as she looked directly into Sakura's eyes. Before Sakura knew it, it seemed as though she had passed out.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

What seemed like hours later, Sakura awoke to find herself in pitch blackness.

She sat up, her head throbbing like she'd been hit with something. "What h-happened?" she questioned.

"You were out for a whole 30 seconds and placed into a realm of mine. Don't even think about helping your friends." Min said.

Sakura looked around her and jumped up, alert, and ready.

"Your torture will begin now." she said. "But don't worry. At least you won't die." she said with sick amusement.

Sakura heard a low windy sound, and as it got closer it was a bit too late for Sakura to do anything. She turned around, and a spear of air ripped through her, tearing through her stomach. Sakura gasped in shock as she doubled over and grabbed the area. It stung, and it felt like something was missing out of her. Then another hit her, and another, until Sakura was on the ground struggling to stand back up to defend herself.

"My technique Kutsuu no kaze (Wind of pain)." Min said. "You will be left within one inch of your life, and there is no stopping the pain you will endure." she said. Her voice seemed to grow farther away.

Sakura, even though in such severe pain, had tried to collect information on her current situation. For one, she couldn't see a thing. Also, this had to be the girl that had said there was no escape from the genjutsu from earlier, for they spoke in a feminine voice. It would be foolish to test them, because they might not be bluffing. She certainly didn't seem like it, and when Gaara had stopped her, she figured that she must not be bluffing. On top of that, she was severely injured. She was a medic nin, true, but it took lots of concentration to heal the wounds she'd gained, and getting speared by the Kutsuu no kaze technique again and again, it would be useless. On top of that, she was alone. There was no one to help her, and her enemy was hidden somewhere in the darkness. This was a time when the Byakugan would be most helpful.

"Escape if futile." Min chimed in as Sakura was hit in her left leg with another attack.

Just then, Sakura came up with an idea. It was a bit childish in her opinion, and something she'd really hate, but she'd have to take her chances and bluff her way out of this.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Naruto looked at Hiyu and Tohoro. Both boys looked like they could care less if they died or not. Something was driving them. "Gaara…" Naruto said as he braced himself to start up his rasengan, "Although I'm positive I'm suppose to be protecting you from harm, I know that you can hold your own." he said. "This mission is to look for Oshimota, correct? If what Sakura said is correct, he is most likely with Hinata. You should go and find her, before something happens that we'll all regret." Naruto said. The blue orb in his hands grew larger. He never took his eyes off his enemies.

Gaara stared at Naruto. He knew Naruto all too well. Once he had his mind set, he wasn't changing it. "…" Gaara said nothing as he studied their two enemies. They didn't seem like too much for Naruto to handle. No challenge was too big for him. "Alright." he said. He jumped off.

Tohoro's eyes widened. "Do you think this is a game!? I am not through with you!" he said as he followed after Gaara.

Gaara looked back at Tohoro. "If you want to play games, fine. Here's one. Sand coffin!" he yelled.

Tohoro jumped in a dodging pattern. Each step he took was near miss. He'd studied his moves!?

Gaara looked shocked. "What?" he asked.

"That's right." Tohoro said with a nasty smirk. "Your sand coffin won't work on me. I would never go into battle with my worst enemy without knowing his attacks." Tohoro said

"You are quite the character…" Gaara said. Standing still and closing his eyes, Gaara teleported away, leaving nothing but gritty sand in his absence.

Tohoro's face was contorted with rage as he screamed out in pure frustration. How could he not remember that?

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Neji watched Miyoko closely as she moved towards them. She was a little on the slow side…her movements were sadly lacking the part that would make her movements inconspicuous. Neji could easily detect where she was aiming for and dodged each attack she threw at him. Tenten came up behind the girl and used a kunai with chain to wrap it around the girl and fling her back through about three trees. The girl finally stopped at one when the speed of her body flying had died down, hitting the back of a large tree, and sliding down to the trunk. She looked up with fire lit eyes as she moved for a more unnoticeable attack.

"There is no way some low life's like yourselves could understand anything, and for that purpose you need some sense knocked into you!" Miyoko spat out at them as she sent a rain of shuriken from above. Tenten dodged each easily, while Neji did rotation to deflect most of the shuriken.

"Oops! Looks like you made a slight mistake!" Miyoko said as she waited for Ten Ten and Neji to almost finish defending themselves. She threw one demon wind at Neji, and the other at Tenten.

Tenten had just dodged the mass load of shuriken when she looked and saw the demon wind heading straight towards her. She dodged, but not in time. The demon wind cut through her, just missing some of the vital organs in her chest.

Neji side flipped out of the way, but in the process of escaping her attack too late, he had the tendons connecting one of his ankles severed. He let out a sharp hiss of pain as he landed in an awkward position.

"I could tell by the looks on your faces that you thought I'd be easy sailing. Sorry to burst your bubble." Miyoko said shrugging as she then reached for her back to get another demon wind. "Don't worry…I have orders not to kill." she said. "Except for one very special person." she said sadistically.

Neji glared at her. "Why exactly are you pin pointing Gaara again?" he asked.

"I said it before, and I'll say it once more. That demon from hell itself killed my friend Tayuuma for no apparent reason!" Miyoko said venomously.

"Back then, I was the youngest person in my level to graduate the academy. It was a new academy, one that the sand Shinobi developed to mimic Konoha's curriculum so that we could become as obedient as Konoha Shinobi, and not so rough around the edges. I wouldn't turn twelve for another 11 and a half months, but I was at the proper level. Everyone doubted me, they said I wouldn't make it, they said I was too young and inexperienced, possibly less mature than the rest of the kids, and I let it get to me. I started doing terribly. I'd skip classes, come way too late, and disrespect my superiors. No one even said terrible things to me after that, they just let me be, letting me be the failure they said I would be. The first person to approach me was Tayuuma. I treated her like dirt at first, and the worse I treated her, the harder she tried to befriend me. We had our moments. She was hot headed too. But she taught me that giving up was not an option. I quickly became her friend, even though I may have been the last one. About 5 months later, we graduated from the academy, and all of us, her other friends, her brother and his friends, and myself were celebrating. SHE WAS ALL OSHIMOTA HAD LEFT!" Miyoko said as some tears Neji and Tenten knew she'd been holding back sprung from her eyes. "And she was all that kept me going. When she died, I lost all my confidence. I was a superb ninja until that. Then I started to hate the person who was responsible, and a raw confidence emerged from me as I realized that revenge would be my drive. Turns out it didn't do me too bad." she said as she wiped her eyes and took on another malicious smirk.

Neji and Tenten stared at her in a bit of shock.

"Revenge is never really the answer…we all should know here in Konoha." Tenten said.

"You're nothing but a bunch of softies!" Miyoko said advancing upon them. "Now that you're almost down and out for the count. I think I'll let you nap for awhile." she said as she put the demon wind back and formed a seal. "Sweet dreams…"

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata had successfully escaped past the many people she saw throughout Konoha. She could have sworn she passed someone's battle grounds…she wondered vaguely who's it might have been. Instead of being an idiot and going up to the gates, Hinata took a stray path, through some trees and up to a cliff overlooking a vast cluster of trees. "He didn't exactly tell me where to meet him." Hinata thought as she overlooked everything. She wanted to look back at Konoha, but she knew there was a big chance that things wouldn't turn out in her favor. If things didn't go smoothly, whether or not she was trying to take down the second most important enemy, she could be banished for life. Who knew…? She could even die. "Where is he..? He said fifteen minutes." Hinata asked herself looking into the starry night.

"Don't worry. We can get going as soon as you want to." said Oshimota from behind her. "You know, I didn't expect you to show. You must really hate him now that you know the truth." he said as he jumped down the cliff.

Hinata was a bit startled. How on earth did he manage to get near her like that without her noticing!? She was a Byakugan user for crying out loud. Maybe that's why her father didn't really like her then. She was just not cut out for…she stopped thinking that right there. Her face was stoic and emotionless again. Hinata followed his lead. "What do you k-know…" she said. Why did she stutter? He wasn't THAT intimidating. Or maybe she was afraid that what she was about to do was the wrong idea…

Oshimota looked behind him to see her. "Hm…I know a lot. The kazekage's business flies around Suna like sand on the breeze. His maids, and attendants could never keep their mouths shut about such situations…not even about you." he said.

Hinata said nothing. She was keeping track of the distance away from Konoha. She wanted to finish this alone. She didn't' want anyone to be too close, close enough to stop her, and she was looking for the perfect terrain. She decided to buy time.

"A spy within your own country, I see…" Hinata said in response. "Why does the elder council member of Suna want Gaara dead?" she asked.

"Because…" Oshimota said. "He is not deserving of the title whatsoever. He has caused the village harm, and no one is comfortable with such a man as their leader, someone who killed all those they loved, no matter how long ago it was." Oshimota said. His face seemed to grow a look of pain for a split second. "And you know something, Hyuuga-san?" he asked without looking at her.

Hinata looked at him curiously, her violet eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"The only reason he has the title…" Oshimota said, "Is because he was going to die, when it was easy enough to do so." He said turning to her, an odd, yet evil look etched on his face.

Hinata looked down.

"It's not that you care, right? I mean, you weren't all that special to him-"

"SHUT UP!" Hinata yelled.

Oshimota fell silent as he kept going forward. "Afraid to face the truth?" he asked.

"It's not that." Hinata said. "It's that you don't know…" she said. Then she stopped in a clearing. "And you won't need to." she said lowly.

Oshimota stopped and turned around to face her. "I knew a fake flower like yourself would turn on me…" he said as he prepared to fight.

Hinata said nothing as she silently activated her Byakugan and held her hands in the gentle fist style position.

Oshimota grinned. "Here I come, Hyuuga-san…" he said. In one swift movement, Oshimota was in front of Hinata and sweep kicked.

Hinata jumped back, and landed on a tree. In a graceful movement, Hinata launched herself towards him furiously trying for his vital chakra points.

Oshimota dodged all but one, as one point in his arm was blocked . He winced, but showed no other sign of pain, or discomfort.

"I don't understand why we need such a weakling." he said looking at Hinata in her eyes with a hateful scorn.

Hinata's face twisted into a frown. "I was called weak so many t-times…" she said. "And, I know…I know myself that I am not weak. I would have never made it this far if I were weak. Not everyone has to accept me…ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!!" she said as she launched towards him again, her hands glowing brighter blue.

Oshimota looked riled up by her sudden spark of spunk.

Hinata aimed for him numerous times, but it seemed like he was just too good. He was faster, more reflexive, and more precise than she was altogether. "Can I ask you one thing…?" Oshimota asked as he grabbed one hand that Hinata had thrust at him. The chakra immediately dispersed. The other palm she aimed for his lower stomach was caught by his other hand, which that arm was limp, and in the perfect place to catch it because she'd blocked that one point. "Why would you care? Why fight me…I'm not the true enemy, and you'd have never had to face me if you'd have just said okay in the beginning." he said with a playful smirk.

Hinata hated that smirk. She hated that confidence. She hated that amusement in his voice, and his toying around. Why couldn't even a sand Shinobi take her seriously? Did he think this entire fight was a joke!?

Hinata pushed herself away from him.

She glared at Oshimota furiously. "You think I'm that dumb!? Y-you thought I'd actually do it!" she said forming hand signs as fast as she could. Her anger was apparent.

"No, I didn't, and that is why I have prepared you for this. Don't you see? A good ninja always has a backup plan." he said bracing himself cockily for her attack.

Hinata's palms glowed a reddish-orange color as she charged at him. She knew her hands were burning, and her skin would be scalded at least, but the burning fiery sensation did nothing to her. She knew what she was fighting for. She'd practiced this jutsu for awhile, and finally perfecting it, she vowed she wouldn't use it unless it was absolutely necessary. The jutsu was that powerful.

As much as she hated it, Oshimota dodged with much ease, swaying around each strike.

Hinata was aiming for his shoulder, when she did an unexpected twist and palmed him right in his lower abdomen.

The wind was knocked out of Oshimota as he flew backwards, hitting a tree behind him, and falling to the ground with a blunt thud.

He touched his stomach, feeling the chunk of flesh missing. He could smell his singed flesh.

He stood up shakily, but it seemed he was regenerating somehow.

Hinata looked at him puzzled.

Before she could blink, Hinata could feel the life of her being squeezed out.

"I was saving this technique for someone…" Oshimota said in a dark tone, "but seeing as you have to have some sense squeezed into you, I guess it won't hurt to use a bit of it now." he said.

Hinata opened her mouth as if to scream as the life of her was being crushed.

"You see, I don't think you understand the severity of this mission of ours. You think it's all a game, but you don't even realize, and don't care about anyone but yourself. Selfish brat." he said crushing her more. "I tried being discrete, but that didn't help. So now, I'll ask you once more," he dropped Hinata to the ground, "will you participate?" he asked.

Hinata gasped for air. Her skin was bruised blue and yellow, and her body was aching terribly. It hurt to breathe.

When he received no reply, he dashed over to her, grasping her by her neck and holding her to the air. "Need a little more convincing?" he asked, sand whipping around him like whips.

Hinata's eyes squinted as she was loosing air yet again. Once more, she was dropped to the ground, and she wheezed a little before shakily trying to stand. "I'll…g-get…revenge on…him…myself….but…not for…the likes…or you or….your wretched…elder council member…!" she wheezed out.

Oshimota glared at her. "Stupid kid." he said kicking her over. "You think your silly little technique will stop me? I've practiced this jutsu for years, perfecting it almost to the capability of the Kazekage's." he said.

Hinata said nothing as she glanced up at him.

"And I have no problems testing it out on you. You are nothing to me." he said kicking her again. "Get up. You will come whether you wish to or not. I'll drag you there if I have to." he said.

Hinata stood up and stood in her fighting stance again.

Oshimota looked completely shocked. "What the…?"

"Oshimota Hoga…stop." said a voice.

He turned around and who would be standing there but their own elder council member. "She's not one to give up easily I see…" he said.

Hinata looked at the old man. He was old, true, but she knew from what she saw of the third hokage before his death that age had nothing to do with a ninja. He did wear a headband, and he was in his ninja wear.

"It's perilous to the mission for you to be out here, elder-sama…" Oshimota said, almost ignoring Hinata completely.

"I know that. But you both are too far away for those ninja to do anything." he said. He looked over at Hinata. "You are to come with us. I know everything, but we indeed need your help. There are others kid." he said.

Hinata said nothing as she looked at them both.

"He could be that same killer he was back then, disguising himself with a façade personality. Do you not realize you are risking your entire life over this boy? What if he leaves you one day, hmm? Then what will you do? You would have lost everything for nothing." he said. "And on top of that, for someone foreign to this village. " he finished.

Hinata observed the circumstance. Injured badly, there was no way she could go up against Oshimota, and the old man was a mystery. What she could do was follow…she'd sketch out her plan from there. That all seemed logical. She prayed to kami that Tsunade would understand.

"Well…?" Oshimota asked impatiently.

"I'll c-come with y-you…b-but you….must promise not t-to hurt my f-friends." she said.

Oshimota beamed at her with a satisfied smirk. "I think we can arrange that." he said. "But first…give us all your weapons and allow us to suppress your chakra." he said.

Hinata didn't like this, but what else could she do?

Dropping all her kunai, her pouch full of shurikens, tags, smoke bombs, and allowing the old man to make her chakra dormant, she followed them wearily. "She won't last in the desert like this." said Oshimota.

The elder placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She felt relieved suddenly. "What kind of…?" her question trailed off.

"Impressed?" the old man said. "It is a secret technique that medic sand nin practiced. I use to be one of them." he said.

Hinata turned her head. "N-no one said I was impressed with anything you lowlifes can do." she said.

She hoped, really hoped her new plan would work. Maybe it was reckless, but she could at least try.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

I hope this chapter pleased you all. I worked hard on it. Next chapter, GaaraXHinata ANGST!!! Just a warning. I am trying to get to the good GaaHina parts, but…well…you get the drift. I'll enjoy writing this next chapter

Gaara: I hate that word, that category….

Gaarazlilmiss: And the list could go on and on Gaara.

Hinata: It's sad, this story. Will we end up back together Lilmiss-san?

Gaarazilmiss: Who knows. I mean, it is GaaHina…((Sarcastically))

Hinata: ((Sweat drops))

I thank all reviewers! Review please and I appreciate all the reviews I can get!


End file.
